Three Travelers
by BellaLaila87
Summary: The Dwyer girls take Forks by storm, being frequent travelers, but after making a decision Renee decides for Bella's and Ronnie's sake they are going to try and stay put for once. And when they come into this little town they steal the hearts of all. For Bella, she steals the heart of Casanova Edward. With college coming and family around will Bella fall for Edward? Or will se run?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: New Comers

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, and Twilight does not own me ;)**

**Hello readers!**

**I have a new story out as you can tell. **** I apologize to be starting a new one, since I have about five or seven others I still need to work on, but I wanted to get this idea down and started before I did anything else! Sometimes I accidently try to work other ideas into my current stories and that ends up just being a huge mess! My bad there. I hope you enjoy this story!**

EPOV

Nothing ever happens here. It's the town of boredom, they should add that onto the sign when entering Forks, just above the 'Welcome to Forks, population of 375! Enjoy the lameness!' I think it would fit well.

"Edward, dear?" Old lady Newton was talking me. She is the manager of the grocery store here, she has owned the place for god knows how long.

"Yes, Mrs. Newton?" I say, glancing at her once while I am packing cereals on the shelves.

"Dear would you mind running the cash register? There isn't anyone here at the moment but I need to take care of an order." She says rolling her eyes.

I laugh nodding. They always manage to back order every one of our orders without fail. Good thing Mrs. Newtown always orders them a week prior to when she needs the stuff.

I go up front, already bored out of my mind, at least while on the floor I can do something, here I have nothing to do at all.

The door chimes then, and someone one comes in signing. Weirdo, "I love you! A bushel and a peck! A bushel and a peck-"

"Bella!" I look up then to see the most beautiful girl I'd ever laid my eyes on with a little girl on her back. The little girl is whining but she is smiling, while, I assume, her big sister sings beautifully aloud some more. I can't bring myself to tell her to shut up.

"-And a hug around the neck" the girl, Bella, keeps singing hugging the little girls arms around her neck, "a hug around the neck and a barrel in a heap!-"

"Bella! You made your point!" The little girl moans loudly as Bella grabs a cart.

"A barrel and a heap! And I'm talking in my sleep-"And she swings the little girl around and into her arms hugging her, "-about you!" as she places her into the basket of the cart.

"Okay! Okay!" the little girl shouts.

Bella smiles wickedly then, "You surrender then?!"

The little girl huffs, "Yes."

"Say it then."

"No."

"Say it!"

"NO!"

"Sunday, Monday, happy days!-"

"Okay! Okay!" The little girl huffs and crosses her arms, "You are the master singer and dancer."

Bella jumps up and down, I have to control where my eyes wonder as she does that, "Yes! Victory is mine!" She turns and looks over at me smiling, "And there was someone to witness that! Tell my good sir! Did you hear what she said?!"

I cracked a smile, "I'm pretty sure everyone but China heard."

She laughed, "Aw darn, and here I thought I'd succeed." She proceed to pout. Then smiles, "Oh well as long as I have one witness to forever put Ronnie in shame," the little girl, Ronnie, sticks her tongue out at her while Bella blows her a kiss, then looks back at me, "Then I am good."

I tried to hide my smile. This girl is a riot.

"Okay Ronald Donald! Get your grocery list out." I look over at them confused as they both take out their own grocery lists.

"Did you grab mommies list, Bells?" Ronnie asked her.

Bella smiled down at her, "As a matter of fact-" She moved her hands around reached up then to the side, and slide her hand behind her sisters ear and pulled out a piece of paper, "I put it in a place that I knew was safe keeping."

Ronnie giggled! "Bella you have to teach me how you do that!"

She winked, "Magicians code." And they started off into the aisles. Though to say the least not quietly at all. Clearly she is her older sister. I wonder how much older.

About ten minutes later while I'm fixing up the front Mrs. Newton comes up to the front shaking her head smiling,

"I just met two of the sweetest girls just now, aw they are too precious." She said gushing, "Did you see them come in?" She doesn't wait for me to answer as she goes on, "Ronnie and Bella, they're sisters aw poor things just moved here with their mother. Apparently they just got here not more than twenty minutes ago with the moving truck!" She says shaking her head in astonishment. "Can you believe it? Brave young girls going on their own like that. In a place they've never been before? Bright, intelligent. They're mother is raising them right!" She nods at me.

Just then Bella and Ronnie came up to register, Bella smirk winking at Ms. Newton, "Are you gossiping about us already Mrs. Newton, we're here half an hour and already we're the talk of the town." Bella said smiling lovingly at Ronnie who just laughed.

Mrs. Newton laughs taking Bella's hand at the counter, "Oh I could never gossip about you two sweet girls, just spreading wonderful news that you two beautiful girls are going to be living in our small town."

Bella laughs, "Very nice save." She starts putting the stuff on the counter. Most of it consists of candy, ice cream, carbs, and meat, not even the healthy kind, like chicken nuggets and pepperoni and bologna. Damn! How the hell are these two so skinny?! This can't be what they eat all the time. They even have six frozen pizzas!

Mrs. Newton frowns at this, "Oh dear, were you not able to find the vegetables? You should of told me I would of grabbed them for you."

Ronnie giggles then, while Bella smiles bashfully, "Oh no, we saw them, we, uh, don't really eat any of that stuff. We survive on the main three food groups in our house-", Bella was cut off by Ronnie.

"Carbs, Meat, and sugar!" She says smiling, and Bella laughs nodding.

To say my eyes and Mrs. Newton's eyes are wide as quarters is an understatement. But Mrs. Newton smiled, "It is a good thing I live two doors down from you girls now, I will bring you over some dishes to put in the freezers and-" She leans over by the apples and oranges and some other fruit, "here, on the house to say welcome to Forks."

Bella looks shocked, "Oh Mrs. Newton, no we couldn't!" Her face becomes flushed, probably overwhelmed by Mrs. Newton's kindness. What she doesn't know is Mrs. Newton is only kind to a handful of people around here. Genuine people. If Mrs. Newton approves then they are true good seeds. Which means no fooling around with Bella over here. Fun.

Mrs. Newton smiles, "Oh pish posh, don't tell me no young lady! I want to do something nice for my neighbors and that's what I am going to do!" Bella smiled and gave in saying thank you, "Oh no need for those thanks needed sweetheart, you two a growing girls you need to eat healthy. Edward be a dear and start ringing them up." I hadn't realized I stopped and nodded continuing.

Bella smirks at me, "You wouldn't happen to be the famous allusive Edward Cullen would you?" I raise my eyebrows at her smirking right back.

"And if I am?" I say leaning forward a little towards her as Ronnie hands me the boxes of fruit rollups.

Ronnie holds onto the box looking me dead in the eye, "Well then you would be the woman eater, like Mrs. Stanley said." My eyes went wide once more and Bella broke out laughing.

"Ron! It was womanizer and it is not nice to call people names!" She said still giggling but trying to scold her but she was biting her lip from smiling, "We don't judge books by their covers or the labels they're given remember?" Mrs. Newton beams at the words Bella says to her little sister and look at me as if to say 'told ya so'.

Ronnie's face scrunched up looking over at me confused then looked back at Bella, "But Bella, Mrs. Stanley said we could trust her and you said grownups usually don't lie."

Bella looked like she was caught in between a rock and a hard place when Mrs. Newton came in to save her, "Ronnie dear, I am going to tell you something very important. Sometimes in life they're are people you can trust, and people you can't. And if you would like I can give a list of people in this town who are the ones who aren't liars." Ronnie nodded vigorously taking out a notepad and a pencil from Bella's bag. "But you have to promise, if I help you here, you will make sure to see if people are telling the truth on their own."

Ronnie looked slightly confused but she nodded her head anyway, "I promise Mrs. Newton."

Mrs. Newton smiled, "Okay. Here we go. Myself and my husband, Mr. and Mrs. Newton." Ronnie nodded writing it down, "And we live two doors down from you." Ronnie wrote that down too, "The Cullen family, which is Edwards family." Ronnie's eyes went wide looked at me then smiled so wide and wrote that down, "And they live six houses down from you to your right. Then you have Chief Swan who lives to the left of you guys."

Ronnie smiles, "We already have met Chief Swan! He asked us to call him Charlie."

Bella laughed, "Yeah he came over and helped us bring in our couch and right now he is helping mom to figure out the stove. We've never used on before." She smiled over at Mrs. Newton, "He had the same reaction to our grocery lists as you did."

Mrs. Newton laughed, "Oh Chief Swan is a good man, isn't he?" They nodded smiling, "Okay next is the Weber family who lie-" And she went on to tell them five over families which Ronnie wrote down each and every one of them and where they lived. This kid was too cute.

I smiled over at Bella who was smiling lovingly at her sister. Usually siblings with such an age difference don't get along. But seeing Bella and Ronnie, they act like they're siblings and friends.

Looking at Ronnie smiling she asked her, "And what is your last name dear?"

Ronnie looked up handing me the last things in the cart of sugary cereal boxes saying, "Dwyer."

Bella smiled nodding to Mrs. Newton, "Yup, that's us."

Mrs. Newton smiled, "Well then you have one more family to add to that list, the Dwyer family." Ronnie giggled at her, Mrs. Newton teasing her to write it down before she forgot.

After all the bags are back in the cart, Bella starts paying when Mrs. Newton asks, "Now where is your fa-" Bella's eyes went wide and she does the hand across the throat gesture, and Mrs. Newton sputters, "I mean where did you girls drive from? Far away or close?"

Ronnie smiles and says, "We came from Orlando, Florida." Looking at Bella to make sure she got the name right and Bella smiled nodding.

"Wow! That's a big climate change, do you guys like it here?" I asked Ronnie.

She beamed at me, excited I guess that I was paying attention "Yeah! It's so cool so far! But we didn't exactly come from Florida. We were only there three months, before that we were in New York, then before that Delaware and then Maine." Ronnie said nodding matter of fact-ly. "Right Bella?"

She smiled, "Right, and before that when this little one was born, we were in Indiana." Nodding messing up Ronnie's hair.

"Oh that is so good for you girls, traveling young. It is good to strength the mind!" Mrs. Newton said smiling. "Oh Edward help them bring out their bags."

I nod my head and Bella pulls Ronnie out of the cart, letting me push it over to their car. I help them load up, Bella puts Ronnie in her carseat.

Bella comes back over to help me, "So how old is Ronnie?" I ask her.

She looks up surprised, "She is turning 8 in a few weeks."

I smile at her, "Wow, I would think she is older, she seems so smart. What grade is she going into?"

Bella smiles nodding, "Yeah she is real smart kid. My mom always challenges our minds so it helps, she is actually going into the fourth grade, and she skipped two grades." Looking at me proud.

I laugh, "Wow! That is impressive." I look her up and down again and say, "And uh, how about you Bella how old are you?" She raises her eyebrow at me and I realize my mistake, "I mean shit don't ask a woman her age right, what grade are you going in?"

She laughs at my fidgeting. This never happens around other chicks, "I turn 17 in December, and I am going to be a senior."

I look at her surprised, "Wow looks like Ronnie takes after her older sister, that's impressive. I'm a senior as well. But I am already 18." Smirking at her.

Bella rolls her eyes at me, "Well what a coincidence." Laughing to herself.

"One last question before you hit the road?" I say as she closes the trunk. She rolls her eyes again but nods, "Where were you born?"

Bella looks at me surprised again "I have never met someone who asks the most randomness things." She says laughing, "I was born in Phoenix."

I smirk at her, "Well that makes sense," I look at her up and down once more. God she has a rocking body, "It is rather… hot there." I say winking at her.

She laughs, "Okay now Mr. Casanova save your lame pickup lines for another day." Bella continues to laugh over to the driver's side.

Anything to have her laugh. Her laugh is so beautiful. I head back inside smiling and laughing the whole way.

**A/N: So what did you guys think of this first chapter? Any good? I hope you like the story! I already started the next chapter! I am really excited about this story! Enjoy! And review please!**

**BellaLaila87**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own many things including my laptop and my clothes, but I don't own Twilight. That is Stephanie Meyers. **

**Hey readers!  
So I got really excite so I finished this new chapter early, I am warning now, this is probably not going to be happening often. But I will have the third chapter done by tomorrow, as well as writing other chapters for several of my other stories! I am really excited to be crunching down on this. It has been a while and I really hope you all like this story! Thank you for reading!**

BPOV

We had been driving for four hours, meeting our moving truck in Seattle and our car as well. I was excited. It was a new adventure to be had. I was excited to try this small town living. I hadn't lived in a small town in eight years when I was Ronnie's age. Thinking back then, made us sad. That was when dad had left us for that skank of a next door neighbor. I remember her distinctly because she would always get annoyed when I would come in the room when it was just her and dad, Lizzie Mason. Bitch. We rarely hear from him and his bitch wife. He only calls on holidays, and sometimes on our birthdays. He has kids now with that wench so they are more important, whatever we don't need him. That's when mom decided she wanted to avoid all small towns. At the time, dad had wanted to settle down in that small town where he had grown up, not knowing the real motive behind that decision. And mom wanted to make him happy, and raise us right, so she took a slow down on her career. She is a professional painter and sculptor. She is famous worldwide, and people want her work like crazy. Which is why we move around so much. Not that we mind, we love it. I was actually kind of sad to know we wouldn't be moving around. But mom really wanted us to have a stable year. And she can do the business from Seattle. Forks isn't that far of a drive, which she can do more stuff at home in her studio in our garage and just head up to Seattle to bring her pieces of the week up there.

I take after my mother's craft. I love drawing and painting. They are my specialty. Each new house we move into, my mom and I paint each of the walls with our own creations. For this house mom gets the first leave since her studio is there and I get the upstairs, and the basement always no matter what goes to Ronnie for her pictures. Ronnie requested that I paint her the sun by the sea. She loved staying in Orlando with our grandmother. She loved having us there. Grandma D even had me paint her wall in her living room of a picture of the sunset that she had taken when her and Grandpa had been on their honeymoon back in 1954 in Hawaii. She loved it, mom took a picture before we left. It was on the wall they had blank, they didn't have a TV so they wanted a painting.

My grandparents are the ones that got my mom into traveling so much. They have taken her all over Europe, and parts of South America and took her to over 27 of the states all before she turned the age of 21. I myself, have to been to now I think 21 states here, and been to France, Germany, Italy, Greece, Spain, Brazil and Russia. I plan to see so much more when I get the chance. I want to see it all. I wanted to go to India, and Egypt, see China the great wall, go to Africa. There is so much I have to do. So much I want to do. I'm 17 and I have already seen most of what kids my age dream of doing. I am not going to stop here. I am going to see all I want to see.

Anyway, Ronnie wanted the one of the sun rising at the beach that she took our last day there. She always takes a picture of something beautiful in the last place we were so that she can remember it. She's funny like that, then she has her photos she takes of all the places she has seen. She's our little photographer, like grandma, all the pictures she has taken over the years, she has sent copies to grandma who has the whole basement wall filled with pictures. She has an eye for pictures. The photos she takes are breathtaking. You would think a famous photographer took them. Mom got her, her first real camera last year for Christmas. She has not stopped using it, and is always asking me to paint the pictures she takes, we're good like that. We are compatible. She is the yin to my yang. Eight years of age difference doesn't change that.

I am driving now, mom is making phone calls with France about one of her paintings she is working on for them for their new exhibit for her. It is a mix of all her old art, with one new one that they want from her so that it will make it complete. For thanksgiving we are heading over there, it will be Ronnie's first time, and I am so excited to show her great spots. We lived there for three months when I was 7. I learned French then. It was so cultural.

"_Oui, je comprends monsieur. Je suis juste emménager dans ma nouvelle maison aujourd'hui, et va travailler sur la pièce vais ici . Je l'aurai envoyé avant que je arrive en Novembre . Merci monsieur! Vous avez une merveilleuse journée , au revoir !" (Yes, I understand sir. I am just moving into my new home today, and will be working on the piece will here. I will have it sent before I arrive in November. Thank you sir! You have a wonderful day, goodbye!) _Mom looked relieved. She had just finished with them asking and pestering her when she would send her work. Truth be told she hadn't even started it, and it was September.

"_Et ce est la conséquence de commencer votre travail fin maman. Vous êtes dérangé par des hommes français grincheux !" (And that is the consequence of starting your work late mom. You get bothered by cranky french men!) _I say teasing her. She always puts things off. Glad I didn't inherit that from her. I couldn't afford to be handing in things late, not doing everything on a schedule.

My mother makes a funny face at me, "Ha-ha you are just a comedian Bells, I can't handle it." I laugh as she ruffles my hair. I stick my tongue out at her.

"_Quand allons-nous partir pour Paris à nouveau maman? (When are we going to be going to Paris mom_?)_" _Ronnie asked in the back. Her French was getting so much better! Her Spanish is flawless though, I didn't learn Spanish until I was 14, and she had been 6 when we were there for two months right after we went to New York. We just got off of a plan actually because we were in Peru this time, for only three weeks before school started, and we had grandma from Florida send our stuff to a hold room near the airport in Seattle.

"_Très bon , ma chérie ! Nous quittons la semaine de votre temps de vacances." (Very good, sweetheart! We leave the week of your vacation time.) _My mother beams at her. She learns so fast it is wonderful. We each speak three or more languages. Ronnie knows French, Spanish and a bit of Italian though I am trying to teach her more she was really little when we had been in Italy and was a baby when we were in Greece. I speak Greek, French, Spanish, though my Portuguese is better, Italian, Russian and German though not my best. My mother knows all the above, as well as Japanese, Chines, Korean, and a few others I believe. Though I have no idea where she learned Korean I think that was a college course she took, because she has never been to Korea.

I decide to test Ronnie to see if she will notice my switch in languages and pick up on it right away. I switch over to Spanish, "_Sí, buen trabajo Ronnie . Usted está haciendo realmente bien en su nivel de francés."(__Yeah, good job Ronnie. You are really doing well in your French.)_ Mom shakes her head at me but smiles. She encourages this sort of thing. To always challenge your mind to its fullest potential.

Ronnie narrowed her eyes at me and smirked, _"Gracias Bella, Eso es muy amable de tu digas ." (Thank you Bella, that is really nice of you to say.)_

I smile a wicked smile. I am switching over into Italian to see if she remembers some things. _"Molto bello. Vuoi che per configurare la stampante quando torniamo a casa , così posso stampare le vostre foto?" (Very nice. Do you want me to set up my printer when we get home so I can print your pictures?) _

Her eyes go wide and she focuses really hard as to what her response will be._ "Sì…. Che… sarebbe bello . Grazie." (Yes. That would be lovely. Thank you.)_ She smiles trimuphatly at me glowing.

Mom and I cheer for her, _"Sì ! Molto buona! Ottimo lavoro! (Yes! Very good! Great job!) _Ronnie smiles and bows and is about to say something when she starts jumping up and down.

"Welcome to Forks!" She snaps a picture just before we pass the welcome sign and we all start cheering again.

As we pull up to the house, mom takes Ronnie's camera and takes a picture of us in front of our new house. We do it every time. Ronnie takes one of mom opening the trunk, then of mom shouting "crap!" once again because we have to move the couch. Somehow she always forgets that part when she says we can just attach the tuck bed to our car. It is always the same face to too. Ronnie loves it. I think this is her 10 time taking that picture just in a different place each time.

Mom huffs, "How is it that I forget every time we have the damn couch?!" She asks waving her arms around.

I laugh, "Because you don't want _dummen , idioten (stupid, idiot) _workers breaking our stuff as they tried to unload the truck." I shake my head laughing taking one of the boxes, "I don't understand why we keep the couch though."

"Hey! No speaking in languages I don't know!" Ronnie shouted from the front door. Mom had asked her to open the door for us.

I laughed and so did mom, then mom grab a box too and bumped me saying, "Because my dearest daughter, that was the first thing I ever bought on my own." She scrunched her noise, "It was a pain carrying it then too."

I laugh again bringing the box upstairs and shout to Ronnie, "_Mi amor! _Come pick your room before I get it first!" I hear her wiz past me and can't stop laughing. I had her box in my hands, it was off all her photo albums and scrap books from how heavy it was. I followed the dancing feet on the floor coming from the left, and when into her room placing the first box. "Ta da!" I shout, "I'm done unloading." And lay on her floor, imaging what I will do with this room.

"Ha-ha, get off you booty_, mi corazon,_" Ronnie said giggling. She pulled me up as I groaned.

As we came barreling down the stairs we stopped short seeing our mom outside taking with a man, she was smiling so wide.

"How does she do that every time?" Ronnie asks shaking her head, "She always manages on getting out of carrying the couch."

I laugh hugging her, pulling her out there with me, "A _mi amor _you will learn our mother is very good at getting her way" I wink at her, "us Dwyer women are irresistible."

Ronnie giggles and runs after me, walking up to mom and this complete strange.

I smile and shout at mom, _"Vous dame chance! Je ne suis pas aidé ascenseur que cette fois si maman!" (You lucky lady! I am not helping lift that this time though mom!)_

Mom laughs, "Ha-ha Bella, you are just a comedian," Then she looks at the guy, probably explaining what I had just said, then turn to us as we are closer to them now, "Girls this is Chief Swan, he is our neighbor righ tover ther." Pointing to the house to the left of us.

I smile, "Dang, Chief!" Reach for his hand shaking it, "Big man of the town."

He laughs, "Yeah, I guess you could say that. And please call me Charlie." Turning to my mom as well to say that.

I smile at the exchange they have. Interesting, "Well, okay then Charlie, it's very nice to meet you, my name is Isabella Dwyer, but never call me that, call me Bella." I hug him which surprises him, but I can just tell when someone is going to be important in my life so I start getting personal right away.

Ronnie smiles when I do that, I always introduce first so she knows what to do, if I don't trust someone, she doesn't either. She smiles at Charlie bouncing, "I'm Veronica Dwyer, "But she frowns just then, "But don't call me that either, I prefer Ronnie." Then just hugs him like I did, this time he was expecting and he laughs. I like him already.

"It is really nice to meet you girls, Bella, Ronnie." He smiles bright then looks over at the truck, "I just got back from work and I wanted to know if you girls needed any help unloading your stuff." He frowned looking at the couch, "Some f that is way too heavy for you ladies to lift. If you don't mind I would love to help."

All three of us smile at him, and whether he was expecting it or not we all pull him into a group hug and laugh shouting "Charlie you are our savior!"

He clears his throat laughing, embarrassed. "You're welcome."

Just then we heard a squeaky nasally voice shout, "Howdy neighbors!" There was a blonde women who looked like she had enough silicon in her face to freeze it that way. She was bleach blonde and in heels and an apron with a flower dress. Typical house wife. All three of us were dressed in denim shorts, Ronnie in an African patterned shirt mom bought her when she went for a week in 2009, myself I was in my crocheted made tank top from Italy and mom was in her thin poncho she had gotten from Hawaii when she was 19. Compared to her, we looked exotic, with our Peruvian tanned skin glowing, wild curly brown hair, my mom and sister with piercing green eyes, myself hazel. We to her were the shiny new toys.

Charlie cringed when he saw her and started walking over the van. Lucky. He already knew her, he wouldn't have to do introductions.

This weird woman introduced herself as Liz Stanley, already a bad move. Her name was the same as the bitch. And mom's muscles twitched when she shook her hand. I shook her hand only saying my name was Bella, simple. Ronnie felt it in the air as well, and did the same. Hiding behind mom. I excused myself and started helping Charlie unload.

I went to the truck and he look confused. "What's up?" I asked.

He looked over at me smiling kindly, "Hey, nothing kiddo. I just didn't see you kitchen boxes. I thought it would be best to get all hat stuff in before you guys get started. Kitchen is always the best place to start."

"Oh!" I laugh, "We don't have any kitchen boxes." I smile at him and grab one of the painter boxes.

He looked at me baffled, following me in the house, with one of the living room boxes, "Wait, wait, wait you guys don't have anything for in the kitchen?!" Charlie looked so shocked.

I looked at him smiling a little confused, "No, we don't use the kitchen, like, ever." Which completely true. I explain this to him, "The only thing we have for kitchen ware is coffee cups. That's it. We buy plastic cups, forks, knives, and spoons and paper plates because we hate dishwashers. We once made it explode." I shudder about that day, I had been 11 and just got back to school when mom once again tried to use the dishwasher, it just wasn't gonna happen. "It was a scaring day. And with the oven we set that on fire, and we have burned the back walls of many kitchens by using stoves. The only thing we can touch is the microwave, toaster and coffee maker." I say nodding matter of fact-ly at him.

Shock is just written across Charlie's face completely. He couldn't seem to form words, and I laugh, "Don't worry we survive, which reminds me," I pull out my grocery list that I had made for myself and hold it out to him, "Where can I get this stuff? Where is the nearest grocery store?"

Charlie looks over the list and he blanches, then walks over to my mother, I am really confused but then I walk with him, and I hear him.

"-else do you need from the grocery store? You guys don't have any vegetables, or fruit or any salads or stuff like that for dinner or sandwiches or-"Mom, Ronnie and myself break out laughing. Bitch Stanley and Charlie are confused by our laughter.

Mom is dying then she sees Charlie's face, "Oh you're serious?" She looked surprised, and she looked at me confused. I shrugged, I mean people have never read our grocery list before so I didn't really know how they would react. Grandma and Grandpa eat the same way, they get take out mostly, but grandpa would sometimes surprise grandma with a pie or cake when he feels like he wants to bake.

"Let me see what is wrong." Bitchy leans into Charlie seductively to read the list and she blanches, "Wha-what?" She looks up at the three of us, "You all eat like this!" She screeches at the paper, "And you look like that!" Her eyes are bugging out of her head.

Mom looked at the list and laughed, "Oh no that's for Bella's list! This is my list." She pulls it out of her pocket which she is way more hardcore then me when it comes to eating sugary things. She likes that nasty Cocoa puffs with her damn honey nut cheerios weirdo.

Reading moms list though doesn't stop the screech sound from coming out of Mrs. Stanley's mouth any less. Guess she isn't used to people that eat like we do.

Charlie shakes his head staring at Mom and all of us, noting how thin we all are. I shrug my shoulders, "We have really great metabolisms what can we say? And oh! We love mountain bike riding!" Mom squeals at that and she and Ronnie run to get our bikes from the back and we start berating them for the best rails to bike ride on!

Charlie laughs and shakes his head while Mrs. Bitchy looks like she is going to faint. Charlie puts his hand on my shoulder and starts telling me about the grocery store, "It's called Newton's Groceries its right down the road, I can drive you there if you would like?" He asked sincerely, though I could tell he would feel bad if he left my mom with Mrs. Bitchy.

I smile at him, shaking my head, "Thank you Charlie but that's okay, I'll find it eventually. And I'll take Ronnie with me so she can help me out with mom's list, mine and Ronnie's." I say.

He shakes his head then looks at the three of us, "Sundays. No negotiations, I am cooking for the three of you a proper _healthy _meal every week. You at least need one balanced healthy meal." Shaking his head and heads back over to the truck.

I look at mom and laugh, she laughs too, "Damn we have very bossy neighbors." I snicker at her.

She smiles, "Oh how I have missed small towns." And she throws her head back laughing, then hands me the keys, "I just need to unhitch the car from the truck bed." She says laughing to herself.

I walk with my mom and Ronnie comes too bouncing off her feet excited to go on an adventure into the town, when we hear Mrs. Bitchy.

"Be careful going to the store." She smirks, and snickers, "The bag boy is a bit of a womanizer there. Trust me." Then she sneers at me but then smiles sweetly, "Just letting you know he is dating my daughter so don't make any moves on Edward." Then she starts walking off to her house, "Great to meet you all!"

Mom and I look at each other than stick our tongues out in her direction, and so does Ronnie and we laugh.

Charlie laughs, then says to me, "Hey don't listen to her about the Cullen kid, he may be a fan of the ladies, but he is a good kid and comes from a wonderful family." Nodding his head towards the houses to our right. "They live down that a way. Good people, you'll probably meet them soon."

Charlie proceeds to give us directions, but Ronnie and I sort of tune him out, we want to drive around and see if we can find it which mom knows and she laughs pulling Charlie away to help her with Ronnie's photo boxes.

Then Ronnie and I take off. Turning up the radio singing to _Living on a Prayer_.

It's gonna be a good day.

**A/N: Sorry this one was so long! I had so many ideas for this one! I wanted to get across what was happening and what you had missed. I will explain later the whole dancer singer master thing. Until next time! Thank you for reading! I hope you like! Review please!**

**BellaLaila87**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Twilight characters are wonderful and all but they aren't mine, they are Stephanie Meyers 3.**

**Dear Readers  
Hope you are liking the read so far! There are two point of views in this chapter. Enjoy 3**

RENPOV

Bella and Ronnie came home about a half hour later, just gushing over Charlie's other neighbor and the owner of the grocery store, Mrs. Newton. She and I quote, "Is the sweetest old lady that we have ever met next to grandma!" They were so excited, and if my girls love her already, I was going to love her as well. Bella was also bragging about how she won a bet with Ronnie, Ronnie apparently told Bella while she was in the car that a singer that was on the radio was better than Bella. Mistake. Oh my Bella is always up for a competition. She is very competitive and was singing away in the grocery store. I love my girls.

While they had been gone, I instructed Charlie to put the couch in my studio, that's where we kept it. And we didn't have a TV we had a book shelf filled with novels from around the world. But I had him put that in the kitchen so I had the living room clear so I could paint it. He tried to teach me to use the stove but I told him it was bad idea. I would just end up calling the fire department, which he muttered, "So Bella wasn't joking."

I smiled at him. He was going to be someone important I could tell.

He was very confused, he just wasn't used to our priorities, we have very different ones then other people. I had him put all of our mattress in the living room so that Bella would be able to have enough space in the rooms to paint the walls. He offered to come over tomorrow after work so he could set up the bed frames. I had just planned to call a guy, this was much better.

I can't wait to see what Bella does with my room, she can be so creative. I had him help to set up my studio in the garage, setting up my sculpture area, placing my easels and my spinning wheel in good places. The couch was against the wall to the side, the girls sometimes like to sit with me while I work. It soothes me.

I have him set up Bella's drawing room in the spare bedroom downstairs, but don't have him put in the bookshelves because I need to paint in there, already knowing what I will be painting. I go in the truck and bringing all the paint I need for in this room. I am going to paint her New York City. It is one of her favorite places we have lived. I think having something familiar this time, will be the best. But I have him set up the sketch table in the middle just so I can work around it. We would bring in the easels later when I was done.

Then I have him help to set up the strings in the basements up on the ceiling so that Ronnie can set up her pictures in there, or hang her lights up on the strings. She switches it up every time, she likes sometimes to have the lights line the walls. It's been about an hour since the girls came home, and its around seven at night, we have made some progress.

"You are very creative people." Charlie states with a serious face. It's not a question just something he has observed while setting up with us. I smile at him and say, "We like to think so."

Bella comes barreling through with her paint brushes and cans of paint shouting "No one disturb me! I am working in mom's room!" Then she looks at me and narrows her eyes, "No peeking missy."

I laugh, "One time! One time I came into the room by accident!" I use quotations and Charlie laughs. Then Ronnie tugs on Charlie's arm, holding another of her picture boxes by the basement entrance. I love it because there are no doors, which Ronnie loves too.

"Hey, Charlie? Can you help me hang my lights on the strings in the basement?" I smile I knew she would want to do that! She hasn't done it in the longest time.

He smiles at her, "Sure thing kiddo, I am just gonna grab my ladder, maybe we can have them lead to downstairs too." Ronnie's mouth went gape and she started jumping up and down shouting YAS! I laughed he was easily becoming the best neighbor we have ever had. Just then we got a knock on our door.

"It's open!" I shout, moving the book boxes on the table and start opening the boxes that have Bella's paint brushes and her charcoals. I need to set that up in her area when I finish it.

"Hello?" called out a man who I must say was fine as hell, with a beautiful caramel haired woman behind him, with three teenagers in tow.

"Carlisle!" Charlie shouted pleased. "I knew you and Esme and the kids would be around here eventually!" He said laughing hugging Carlisle and Esme and shaking the boy's hands and hugging the girl. "It is good to see you all." Then he turns to me and Ronnie, "Carlisle, Esme this is Ronnie," he smiles and ruffles her hair and she just hides behind him, he points to upstairs" Bella is upstairs and Renee Dwyer, they are our new neighbors."

I smile at them and shake all their hands, "It is an absolute pleasure to meet all of you!"

Esme hugs me and says "Oh it is an absolute honor to be in the same room as you," She says pulling away her hands grasping mine, "I know you get this all the time, but I am just and absolute fan, I have tried to get so many of your paintings, and now you live down the road." She smiles so wide. This woman has energy and I like her already. She is just genuine and it radiates off of her.

I squeeze her hands smiling so wide, "Esme, you are too kind! Thank you so much that is one of the kindest things I have ever heard." I look towards my garage and get an idea smiling at her, "You know what? I have a few paints in my garage right now that no one has seen, come look at them and pick which one you want, it's yours."

Esme looks like she has gone into shock, she doesn't speak for a few minutes and Carlisle laughs nudging her with his elbow, then she erupts into laughter o disbelief, then she goes onto say, "No I couldn't, I couldn't possibly. I-I-." She smiles but I see the guilt of taking a painting.

I smile reassuringly and start to pull her towards the garage. "I insist! "Then I shout upstairs, "Bella! We have company get your butt down here!" then I turn to Ronnie, "Honey go get her please? She probably has her music on." Shaking my head then turning to our other guests and Esme, "She is an artist as well, she is painting my room right now. And I am not allowed to see." I say rolling my eyes.

Esme smiles so bright, "Oh! That is wonderful!" I had a feeling she would be like this for a while.

"Mommy, can I bring Edward with me?" Ronnie asks tugging the tall boy with crazy hair up the stairs. I remember she had said they met him at the grocery store. Guess Bitchy next door was wrong, my daughter loves this kid.

I smile and nod, pulling Esme along with me, shouting behind myself, "Make yourselves at home! We are trying to do that same!" I hear I few chuckles, then I hear Charlie talking to Carlisle.

BPOV

Paris.

That is what I was painting on the walls. I was going to make it so that each wall had a different time of day on them. Dawn, morning, noon and night. It was going to be _magnifique! _

I had my French playlist on so I could feel inspired while painting. Right now I was setting up, listening to 99 Luftballons. It is one of my favorite songs off this playlist. I was doing morning by the wall that was facing where the sun would rise on it, it was such a beautiful sun rise, I remember. I stole Grandma's pictures of it. She had copies and she thought it was a wonderful idea to help mom full more confident about the exhibit.

I heard something downstairs but I had my music on too loud. I didn't really care, I was focusing.

Here In Your Arms came on then and I was dancing, and singing along while painting. There was a knock at the door, I shouted "Who is it?" Then I glared at the door, "Mom if it is you I swear!"

Ronnie pecked her head in, "It's me, and we have guests mom wants you to come down."

I groan, _"Mon chéri. Mais je suis la peinture!" (My sweetheart! But I am painting!)_

Just as I was saying that, Ronnie opened the door fully, and there standing behind her, was the infamous Edward Cullen. I felt my eyes get wide as quarters. What the hell was he doing here?! _"Ronnie ! Que fait-il ici? Est- mère sait qu'il est venu ici?" (Ronnie! What is he doing here? Does mother know he came up here_?) I can't believe she brought him up here!

Ronnie got defensive then, but answered me in Italian_. "Mamma ha detto che poteva venire, mentre lui deve la sua mamma i suoi dipinti . Charlie è al piano di sotto con il resto f la sua famiglia!" (Mom said that he could come up while he should his mom her paintings. Charlie is downstairs with the rest f his family!)_

By now Edwards eyes were so wide, I guess he wasn't expecting us to argue in two different languages right in front of him. I rolled my eyes, _"Bon, bon , je viens en ce moment . Dites-lui de fermer sa bouche, il semble lik un poisson." (Fine, fine i am coming right now. Tell him to close his mouth he looks lik a fish.) _

Ronnie giggled looking up at Edward. I smirked climbing down from the ladder whipping my hands on my shirt, "Nice to see you again Edward." I looked him over, he was casual now, jeans and a muscle white t-shirt. It worked for him. Right now I was in my denim shorts, but I had my painter shirt on, which is a huge white button down shirt that goes down to my knees, my hair pulled back in a loose ponytail. It is pretty intense. Underneath is my shirt from before, but I don't want to get paint on it, so I plan to just walk down with them like this.

He kind of broke out of his daze, "Uh, hey yeah nice, nice to see you too Bella." Edward ran his hands through his hair, looking nervous, "So uh, is this your room?"

I shook my head no, "No this is my mom's, I am painting it for her." As I got closer, he stood up straighter. Oh I was going to enjoy this. I nudge my head towards downstairs looking at the both of them, "Shall we?"

Ronnie tugs Edward down the stairs before he can answer, I just laugh. I walk down the stairs not self-conscious of anything, the button down is covered in paint and so are my arms and my face has a fw marks, but I am not embarrassed. It's what I do.

Once I reach down there, there are three people with Charlie. Ronnie had said mom took someone into the garage with her. I smile at them all, "Hi! Sorry I took so long, I was a bit in the zone." I shrug my shoulders. They all smile so they don't seem to mind.

"It's quite alright, it's a pleasure to meet you! I am Carlisle Cullen." He smiles going to shake my hand.

I hold them up, "Eh, I got paint on them, I don't want to get your hands dirty." He just laughed and shook them anyway. He was a very friendly person. "It is really nice to meet you Mr. Cullen."

He smiled, "Oh please, call me Carlisle." Carlisle gestures his hands towards the teenagers near him, "There's are my children, Alice and Emmett," He looks over at Edward who is standing behind me with Ronnie, "it seems you have already met Edward." He smirks at his son with a knowing smile. Guess that runs in the family.

I turn to look at Edward, "Yes, we met him at the grocery store," I look over to Alice and Emmett, "It's nice to meet you guys." Emmett, is a big guy like he looks like he should be in a gym always, but he looks very friendly. He has brown hair, but he has blue eyes like Carlisle's, and he is the same height as him. And Alice is practically bouncing off the walls, her eyes are sparkling, she is petite and has short black hair, clearly dyed but it suits her, she is a little shorter than me. They are all very beautiful people.

"Likewise, Bella!" Alice chirps, she walks forward to shake my hand, smiling all the while, "What were you painting upstairs?" She genuinely seems curious and sincere. Not many people take a care.

I smile back at her, "Well it's a secret really. I was painting my mom's room for her and she can't know, and this one here," pointing over at Ronnie, "Can't keep a secret to save her life." I tease her, but it is seriously true, do NOT tell her anything. I look at Edward, "Right Edward?"

Edward laughs probably thinking back to what Mrs. Stanley had said about him that Ronnie had repeated, "That seems about right." He ruffled Ronnie's hair, who just stuck her tongue at me and him.

"I can keep a secret, just you wait." She stomps off into the garage, probably to tell mom, I just shake my head laughing.

Everyone tries to cover their laughs so that they don't embarrass her, but it is hard not to. She can be just too cute sometimes that you have to laugh.

Charlie chuckles some more, but then motions towards the door, "I am just going to go grab my ladder from my garage to help Ronnie put up the lights in the basement," He looks over at me, I could tell he felt bad leaving me with complete strangers, "I'll be right back."

I smile to reassure him nodding, when Carlisle chimes in "Let me help you with that Charlie." And he follows him out the door, leaving me with his kids.

"And then there were four." I say, noting the awkward since. They all laugh at that. At least they are smiling now. Geez tough crowd. "So what is Forks High like?" I am actually curious I have never been to a small town high school. I only know what I know from the movies.

Alice rolls her eyes, "Well it's your typical cliché small town high school. There's the jocks, bitches, nerds, foreigners, Goths, Casanovas, sluts, etc." She names them off casually. I smirk yup sounds like every movie I have ever seen. "And everyone knows everyone's business." Then she smiles at me, "For lunch you have to sit with us! It's a mandatory invite, no negotiations missy!" She says wagging her finger at me.

I laugh, and tease her, "Dang, is it also a requirement for small town people to be so bossy." They all laugh agreeing to that, I smile at her though with gratitude because that is one thing that I don't have to worry about now for Monday. "Thank you. I would love to sit with you guys. Who does 'you guys' count as?" I ask curious. I need to know what I am getting into.

Alice smiled, "Well myself, my boyfriend Jasper Hale," She said smiling dreamily, oh boy. Then she points to Emmett, "Emmett, and his girlfriend Rosalie Hale," she then looks at Edward, "And Edward and the unfortunate unknown bimbo he decides to bring."

I raise my eyebrows at this and laugh, and Edward groans, "Seriously Alice? Way to make it seem like I am a man whore. Mrs. Stanley has already put ideas into her head." He shakes his head at Alice glaring a hole through his forehead.

Alice laughs at that then turns to me, "Oh I'm just teasing him, he is sadly with the freak Jessica Stanley." She shivers, "I think she has crabs but to each his own." Smiling at Edward at the last part.

I laugh again, "Oh boy, sounds like you have a real winner there Edward." I tease him, he glares at me too but rolls his eyes smiling. This is going to be fun.

"Bella! You could at least change hun!" Mom says coming into the room tugging on my sleeve. But she turns me side to side, probably to try and guess what I am painting, she raises her eyebrows at me questioning, "The park in Germany?"

I smirk, "Nope!" She huffs, I could see how she would guess that, they have a similar color for the benches.

Just then a woman came in behind mom, she was breath taking holding one of mom's paintings that she hasn't released. It was the one that she had painted of grandma's garden just a month ago. "Oh Renee, I don't think I can take this without giving you something i-"

My mom rolled her eyes smiling at this woman, "I tell you what Esme, you can make it up to my by having coffee with me sometime this week. Is that good?"

Esme smiles so bright at that, she is radiating happiness. I can see where Alice gets it from now, "Oh Renee thank you and I would love to." Then she turns her attention to me and her eyes get wide, "Well this must be Bella. My! Isn't she the spitting image of you, Renee! Paint and all." She says laughing then she place the painting down and pulls me into a hug. Good thing the paint has dried on my shirt. "Oh it is wonderful to meet you Bella." She pulls back and places her hands on my shoulders, "Well your name certainly does suit you, you are absolutely beautiful."

I blush ten shades of red, "Thank you Mrs. Cullen, it's really great to meet you as well."

She waves me off, "Oh please, call me Esme. Mrs. Cullen is their grandmother." I laugh and agree to call her that. Seems like no one likes to be called that anymore. "I hope my children have been conversational in here" She says eyeing each and one of them, "They are always busy on their cellphones, they never look up from them."

I laugh, "Yes they have been very good. I promise, scots honor!" She laughs at that and says she is glad.

"Mom, mom, mom, mom!" Ronnie comes running into the room out of breath. "Is Charlie here yet?! I need help with my lights!" Not waiting she runs outside shouting for Charlie to hurry please.

We all laugh just then we hear someone say, "Well it's a party in here!" Mrs. Newton is standing in the doorway will a few packages, with an older man whom I assume is Mr. Newton.

It's a full house now.

**A/N: So what do you guys think so far? Interesting? Not interesting? It gets better I promise a little splash or this and that is coming I swear! Thank you for reading! Review if you want thank you!**

**BellaLaila87 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer: Love the Twilight books, but I do not own them. That is Stephanie Meyer the lovely author of this wonderful books. 3**

BPOV

In came Mrs. Newtown along with Mr. Newton, introductions made. Mom loved her of course right away. Mrs. Newton gave mom the tube aware of containers saying since we weren't up and running just yet she made us some dinners for the next few nights, she gave Ronnie and I a wink. Mrs. Newton had written out the instructions for each dish to go in the microwave (thank god), she made us lasagna, meatloaf, corn, green beans, potatoes, and rice and beans. Charlie laughed when he saw all this, and mentioned the grocery list to Mrs. Newton which got Mr. Newton laughing, saying that when she had come home she was cooking up a storm to help this new neighbors down the road who eat like its dessert every meal. This made my mom break out laughing, along with Ronnie and myself, leaving the rest of the Cullen's other than Edward looking really confused. Mrs. Newton then proceeded to tell Esme, Carlisle and Alice and Emmett what we had bought and they blanched at us all looking at us confused. There was even the comment that we should all weigh 500 pounds by now. Esme started talking with Mrs. Newton about making us meals, and mom and I tried to tell them we really will be fine they can't do that it's too much, so they settled like Charlie with cooking one night a week for us to come to dinner. We really couldn't say no. Like I said. Bossy.

Everyone left around 9pm, after Carlisle helped Charlie and Ronnie with her lights and Mr. Newton helped with it too. Mom, Esme, and Mrs. Newton chatted up in the garage, and Emmett and Edward left when they got a call from Jasper. Alice came upstairs with me and we chatted while I painted. She loved what I was doing, and she was telling me her passion of fashion, she loved to sketch and draw out all that stuff. We ended up having so much in common we were going to go to the store tomorrow together, the art store. I was lagging on charcoal pencils and color pencils. And lord knows I need a few new sketch books. Alice also wants to go shopping, shopping for a few back to school outfits. I am totally up for that. School starts on Monday and it's supposed to be super-hot, but a little rainy. But the sun will be shining through.

After everyone left we all went upstairs to put our clothes away on our closets. Except for mom. She wasn't allowed in her room I wasn't done, I had about two more walls to finish up in there, which I would be waking up early to do. She was also doing my drawing room downstairs, so we both would be busy. I had to get her room done, before Charlie got to the house around 10, which was the time when Alice was coming to get me. Mom had our alarms set for 5:30 am to start our day off. I was going to try to hit up Ronnie's room tomorrow too if I got the chance. We just needed to be all done before school started on Monday.

Mom was in the living room now setting up our beds, Ronnie was still in the basement setting up piles of her pictures to know which would be on which wall. She always starts it off with from when she first started taking pictures for my 15 birthday. She had since then taken thousands upon thousands of photos.

Right now I was finishing the first coat of the 3rd wall. It was lunch time in Paris. I went for a cartoon-ish kind of drawings, it was fun. And it would put her at ease for sure when it came to stressing about all she need to do when going to Paris.

"Bella! I have the beds all set up! Time for bed its 10!" Mom shouted up to me, I heard her yell down to Ronnie too. I jumped down from the ladder proud of all that I had accomplished. I am glad Alice wasn't too much of a distraction while I painted. It was sort of a relief that she brought me at ease when it came to painting. She even helped me with the idea of making it appear more as a cartoon looking scenery. It would have been hard to try and perfect the pictures in my mind onto the wall. It brought more character to the room.

I went into the bathroom that was up here, where I left my bag and all sorts of blue paint cans to make the bathroom up of. I know it is cliché but I have never painted the bathroom like that before. I think it is a good idea.

I got on my pj shorts, and a baggy t-shirt, made my hair into a long braid, and then grab on some fuzzy socks, heading downstairs with my pillow.

Mom and Ronnie were already ready when I came down the stairs, getting cozy on the mattresses mom had had Charlie and Carlisle put in the living room. Tomorrow Ronnie and Mom were going to head up to Seattle to return the moving truck bed with the car, I think Charlie was going to go with them to see maybe if there was a place in Port Angles they could return it. So it isn't as far of a drive. That was were Alice and myself were going. It should be fun.

Ronnie, mom and I talked for a little while before we drifted off into blissful sleep. 

Moring came and the alarm went off singing Just the Way You Are by Bruno Mars. Mom is obsessed with Bruno Mars. She can't get enough of his song Uptown Funk. I swear if I heard that song replayed over and over again though, I would strangle her. We have a rule about Bruno. No Bruno for more than three hours a day. She tried to make it to five, but I couldn't handle it. Three was s suitable number.

Mom was in the kitchen already before the alarm making coffee and pop tarts. She looked tired, and not in a good way. This wasn't good. This means she had called Phil or vice versa. She tells me all the time to stop calling dad Phil but he isn't my dad anymore. He lost that right.

I went into the kitchen cautious of what she might be up to. If she was going to spring something on me, or just simply going to tell me that she had just let him know that we had made it fine. He never seemed to really care, but her face was telling me otherwise. I sat down out the counter. We didn't have a table in here. We never did before. We would either sit on the counter stools or just sit on the counter itself. We were always in a rush so we never really ate there.

Mom looked up at me and smiled, "Hey hun. Coffee?" She handed me my Mickey Mouse cup with Minnie on it too. I smiled and took it, and raised my eyebrow at her. She sighed, "Your father had called last night and left a message on my phone."

"Of course." I mutter under breathe, feeling the anger boil up, "What, he get his dose of guilt for the year, and realized he hadn't talked to his other daughters in four months?" I had to tone down my anger I knew it. Ronnie wasn't up yet, and she gets really upset when we talk about dad. She doesn't understand why he doesn't want to be a part of our lives. He left us when she was a baby, she somehow has gotten it in her mind that she is to blame. Mom and I try to tell her that it wasn't. It's just because well he was dad.

Mom waited for me to be done before she continued. "He called to say…" She paused took a deep breathe, then said the words I never ever thought she would say, "…that he wants you and Ronnie to stay with him and Elizabeth for Thanksgiving."

I almost dropped my coffee cup onto the floor. I did however slam my cup on the counter and shouted, "No way in hell!"

And stormed up the stairs, into mom's room locked the door, turned my iPod on blast and began painting. There was no way he was getting us for Thanksgiving he gave up his rights to have us! He gave it all up! He has no right to try and come in here and mess things up! We have plans and they don't include him! They will never include him!

Sing by My Chemical Romance came on, and I just lots myself in painting. 

After an two hours of being in moms room I finally finished, even getting the ceiling done, adding stars, and the clear blue sky. I put the fan on in there and left all the windows open. Lucky they had screens already on them. I headed into Ronnie's room and got started on her room setting up the lining of the sand, ocean water, the sun and the sky lines. It was important to get that down before I started the coating. I decided to start at the time, in fear of the paint going on top of the other if I went to the bottom. I brought the ladder and the roller to start the ceiling, and blended the colors orange and red and purple. It luckily worked out wonderful, and I got the ceiling done within thirty minutes and started on her wall where we wanted to have her bed.

I was on the third wall in her room when mom came in.

"Hey hun. It's 9;30, you probably should hop in the shower before Alice gets here." She was looking at me too see if I probably was still upset. I was a lot like Phil that way and I hated it. I always needed time to cool off after I was mad. If you started talking to me right after I might say something I don't mean just to make you leave.

I got up off the floor where I was and hugged her. She was in her smock anyway. I heard her sigh and I smiled, saying "Okay, I'm just going to finish up this wall and jump in the shower."

She pulled away from me and smiled, "Okay." Then her eyes went wide and she sprinted towards her room. I started to laugh when I heard her squel. Ronnie came running when she heard mom yell and went into moms room and starting laughing and they both came running out towards me and tackled me saying how great it was. I laughed so hard. Then Ronnie saw her room and started squealing as well. I knew I wouldn't be able to keep her from seeing her room for that long. It would be impossible. But she loved it a ton and went back downstairs when I shooed her away. I luckily finished her third wall fast and hopped into the shower to get ready.

I had a really cute outfit picked outfit picked out to go out in. It was this dress that was a blush pink on the bottom that was super flowy and then had a white tank top look on the top that stopped right below my boobs. Then I had a light blue jean shirt that rolled up the sleeves to the elbow and with my own twist I tied the shirt ends to the middle and have white tennis shoes with it and a flappy hat since I was supposed to be really sunny out today. I thought it was a cute idea.

I scrunched my hair and dried it a bit, letting it naturally dry a little to give it that nice affect. My curls already curling. I then went downstairs, and had myself a chocolate chip muffin with a cup of coffee when Charlie came in.

I smiled at him, "Hey Charlie! Top of the morning to ya!" I tipped my hat best as I could, he laughed.

"Good morning to you too Bella. Did you finish up your moms and Ronnie's room this morning?" he asked, I loved it that you could tell he was truly, genuinely interested to what I had to say. He really did want to know all that was going on.

I smiled slightly, "Not quite. I finished up moms room, but I have one more wall to do in Ronnie's room." I gulped down a bit of coffee, "But I should be done once I get back, but you can put her bed in there! I did the wall where she wanted it already. And where she wanted her dresser too."

"Wow that's great! What time you all of you get up at?" He asked sounding amazed at all that we had accomplished.

"I was up around 5:30, mom had gotten up at I think 5, and Ronnie got up around 6." I said nodding. He didn't seem like such a morning person. I went into the cabinet and started to pour him a cup of coffee as I continued to talk, "We all have been busy getting all our stuff sorted out. Mom finished decorating her studio, but she is painting my drawing room right now." I handed him the cup of coffee as he yawned, he smiled sheepishly taking a sip and I continued, "Ronnie is still in the basement putting up her pictures. Let me go get mom for you."

I smile as I watch his face lighten up as she walks into the room. I had to take a sip of my coffee to hide the smile. Clearly he felt something towards her other than just a friendly neighbor. But you could tell he wasn't planning to make the moves on her just yet. Get to know her, know what she's all about that sort of thing. I was the same way. But I also could tell he wasn't using me or Ronnie to get closer to my mom. I know it's only been a day, but you can tell he cares.

My mom came smiling in the room with capris on and a button down large white shirt. "Charlie! Right on time!" She gently pulled him into a hug, so not to spill his coffee. She pulled back and pulled him into the living, probably showing him where we had all the stuff for the beds. Just then I heard a knock on the door.

"It's open!" I yelled. There was definitely no killers coming here, honestly. I mean the chief of police is here. I doubt it. I shoved another piece of muffin in my mouth as I filled up a travel cup of coffee as the person came in. It was not Alice.

"You are not bringing that in my car." I turned my head to see Edward standing in the kitchen looking at my travel cup. I was about to open my mouth when Alice came in looking annoyed then sorry all at once.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry I'm sorry." She kept saying as she came up to hug me.

I felt my head spin a little, smiling nervously, "Sorry about what Alice?" I had a feeling though that I knew what she was sorry about.

She huffed but then went into explanation of what had happened, "Okay so this last night my car wouldn't start so me and my dad went to the mechanics and it turns out my battery is dead. But they also found something wrong with my brakes, so obvious I got no car. But I couldn't borrow my dad's cause he has work, and my mom's is also at the mechanics cause she needed her oil changed, Emmett went to take Rosalie out to a movie, and that left Edward." She finally took a breath to glare at her brother, "And he wouldn't let me drive his damn car, so he is tagging along on our expedition to Port Angles."

I tried to collect my thoughts out of all of what she said but the only thing I could say was directed towards Edward, "What do you mean I can't bring this in your car?" I felt the hint of panic in my voice. I had only had two cups of coffee this morning. I needed this cup of coffee.

Alice laughed at that, then Edward rolled his eyes, "There are no drinks or food in my car." I felt my anger rise in me.

"I'm sorry, but I need this cup of coffee." I say smiling and pull Alice to walk out the door, grabbing my bag along the way. I l yelled out to my mom that I was leaving, she shouted back to have fun and to call her when I got there. I noticed the car was a red convertible. It was an old, old car. It only had the front, with a guitar in the back. It was one of those bench seats. I loved it. Alice got in then I did leaning over the door with my coffee.

Edward came out behind us looking at me. He walked up to me narrowing his eyes, "What are you doing?"

I smiled taking a sip of my coffee out the car, "Drinking my coffee but not in your car." I heard Alice giggle next to me. Edward just rolled his eyes saying, "You're gonna stay like that until it is all gone."

I smirked nodding, I managed to get my seatbelt on. I held my arm out the side, as he pulled out the drive way. This was going to be a fun, fun evening I could feel it.

**A/N: So what do you guys think? Bella and Edward thrown into another situation. Phil calling to ask for Bella and Ronnie to go by him for Thanksgiving? Lots of things happening. I will update soon ;) Review if you'd like!**

**BellaLaila87**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters and they thankfully do not own me.**

**BPOV**

To say it was a bumpy ride would be an understatement. It took me about thirty minutes to finish my coffee. The entire time out the window glaring at Edward. He really was a pain in the butt.

He was also really controlling of the radio. He wouldn't let any current pop music on, which partially I was thankful for cause some songs were just like eh. But when he turned off Beyoncé then he turned off Taylor Swift I was gonna start a war. But then he kept on Jeff Buckley, so we were good. But Alice put up a fight the whole way. I wanted to punch myself in the face.

Finally, _finally _we pulled into the mall parking lot, and Edward stormed out of the car with his guitar in hand. I looked at Alice, "What is he in a rush for?"

Alice just rolled her eyes, "He wants to get new strings for his guitar and he also has his eye on another guitar that they only have at this store and in Seattle. He has been talking about it none stop. But enough about cranky pants." She started jumping up and down, "Let's head to the art store!"

I couldn't stop the smile that spread across my face even if I tried. We walked arm in arm towards the mall and I let Alice lead me to where the art store was. I was so excited. I really need new sketch books it was driving me crazy. I have been drawing on napkins and paper towels, and extra paper left over from the printer.

When we walked into the store I took a deep breath. It felt like I could finally breathe.

Alice and I separated not even noticing. I went straight to the colored pencils and started sorting through what I needed. Then I got the charcoal and made sure I had enough money for it. I made my way over to the paint, pulling out my list to see what colors I needed. Then finally, I found my way towards the sketch books. I grabbed two small ones, then I took notebook sized one that was big like it was two in one. Then I took a large, like desk size large, sketch book for my easel and one for my sketch desk. It felt like seconds had past while looking for all of this when it had been an hour when I finally reached the counter. I paid for all of it, I don't want to mention the price. It made me want to cry, but I needed it. This was stuff I paid for myself. My mom paid for school clothes thank god. She gave me three hundred. But I bargain shop. So I should only spend a hundred at most.

I walked outside the store to wait for Alice. I didn't want to bother her in there. I sat down and pulled out one of the small notebooks, and one of the charcoal pencils I had gotten. I began to draw a face, not really realizing who I was drawing until I got to the eyes. I tried not to think about it as I continued on, but was interrupted.

"Well hot damn." I really shouldn't of looked up but I felt someone sit next to me and an arm slide around my shoulder. I looked to see who it was. No one I knew that was for sure. The person was a guy with blue eyes, brown hair, and he just looked dirty. He was very pale, and in baggy jeans and a black shirt. I felt gross just being near him.

I closed my notebook, then lifted his arm off of me and looked at him with the best bitch face I have ever made, "Can I help you?"

He smirked, "Mmm feisty I like that." I tried to move closer to me but I had gotten up, "Hey." He gripped my arm, "Babe where ya going? I was just messing with you. I'm James, you are?"

I yanked my arm away from him and glared, "Leaving."

His eyes got dark then, sort of angry or maybe irritated, and he started coming at me, "Hey now girly-"

"Bella!" I heard Edward coming towards me, then I felt an arm go around my waist, "There you are!" He smiled at me, in a really weird way. I felt weird but I played along with whatever he was doing, but then the weirdest thing happened, "I've been looking for you everywhere!" He leaned in and kissed me on the cheek.

Edward then turned his attention back to James who looked confused and curious all at once, "Oh hey James what's up man?" He said smiling, more like leering, at him, then he looks at me then to James, "I see you met my girl here."

Then James face looked shocked then scared all at once, "Oh your girl? Hey man I didn't know I-"

Edward leaned in towards him, "Yeah well now you know." Smiling all the while. Not going to lie I got the chills the entire time of this encounter not really understanding all that was happening, but I had a feeling I was going to find out.

"Yeah, uh, I, uh, I have to go, um it was nice, nice seeing you Edward," James was scurrying backwards not making eye contact with Edward, "Um, uh Bella ni-nice meeting you." He barely spared me a last glance before sprinting out of the mall.

I looked at Edward waiting for an explanation. He looked in the direction that James had went towards, then looked at me with eyes that were blazing with anger, "What the hell were you thinking?! Talking to James Hunter?!"

I was taken aback by what he was yelling at me for, I stepped out of his arms, but his arm stayed around my waist. I only paused for a moment before I yelled right back at him, "I'm sorry what?! How is this my fault? I don't even know who the hell that guy is! What are you yelling at _me _for?! Huh?! And what was all that about!?"

Edward was shocked by my outburst, but met me with just as much fire, "He is someone you don't want to get involved with do you understand?! He is bad news why the hell would you want to get involved with such a creep?! Oh and you weren't talking with him?! Then why the hell did he have his arm around you huh Bella?" He said smirking at me getting close to my face.

I glared at him so hard, then shoved him with all my might, "For your information asshole, I was waiting out here for Alice, drawing when he came up and sat next to me and started putting his goddamn hands on me before I could even get a damn word out!" I was waving my arms in the air now. He looked chastised by what I had said, almost apologetic, but hit my fire with fire again.

"Oh so what that inclined you to try and start a fight with him?! God, Bella! How dense are you?! You should have went straight back in the store to find Alice, or better yet you should have just stayed in there to wait for from the beginning! And how could you let him put his hands on you huh? What did your dad teach you no self-defense or anything for that matter?!"

That one hit a nerve. I got really quiet, and I felt the rest of the world just stop. He was breathing heavy, waiting for me to come back at him with an insult. But I couldn't speak, he had unintentionally hit a nerve, a nerve that could leave me completely broken. He started to realize as I felt tears start to hit my eyes.

"Bella-, " He started to say, but I sprinted for a bathroom anywhere. I finally saw one down the hall to the right. He yelled out to me. I just dropped everything, except for my bag, and just ran. Not looking, not caring. I just needed to be alone to collect my thoughts. To stop this pain from coming out. Just. It needed to go away.

**EPOV**

Bella ran into the bathroom before I could get to her. The door slammed in my face. I was about to go in but I didn't want to get banned from this mall too. I actually liked this one. I went to go pick up the stuff she had dropped. Nothing was broken thankfully but I saw the sketch book she was clutching in her hands when James was bothering. Ugh. That disgusting little shit. I just, whenever he is around I can't help but feel anger, and when around Bella I can't think rationally so that combination doesn't mix well.

I picked up the sketchbook to where it was opened, I probably shouldn't have, but I looked to see what she was drawing. I was shocked to say the least. It was me. It was me from the other day when I met her in the grocery store. It's like looking at me from her point of view, my hair was a mess, I had been smiling at her from behind the register, it was amazing. I felt even more like shit now. I started to walk towards the bathroom door now. I knocked on it. "Bella?" There was no answer, "Bella please come out." Nothing still.

I sigh, "Bella please? I don't know if whatever I said hurt you. Just…" I got quiet leaning against the wall near the door, "Just please come out, I'm-I'm sorry."

The door opened I hoped it was Bella but it was just an older woman who came out smiling at me kindly, "She's in the last stall sweetheart." She opened the door for me, and walked in after me, probably to make sure that I don't get the heat for coming in here. I hear someone sniffling in the last stall. I stand in front of it and knock in it. "Bella?"

I heard someone straighten up and a gasp, she flung the door open looking at me with puffy red eyes, which were staring at me like I was insane, "What the hell are you doing in the women's bathroom?!"

I felt my face get red, "Well I'I just wanted to make sure that you, well that you were alright, and just um just to uh, to-"

"Come on use your words Edward." She was mocking me smiling. So she couldn't be that mad at me if she is teasing me, could she? I let out a breath I had been holding and laughed, "I just want to apologize, if anything that I had said out there hurt your feelings or something."

She looked really surprised by what I was saying, then looked down at the stuff in my hands. She gripped onto the stuff, but didn't take it from me, "It was just um, a sore subject that you had, uh, unintentionally brought up there." She looked up at me shyly willing me to not ask about it. I had a feeling she didn't want to talk about her dad. It seemed to be what hit the trigger.

I wrap my hands around her wrists and smile, nodding. Bella smiled back so brightly. All this while I had forgotten that the woman has been standing there this whole time. She was sniffling as she watched us. Bella and I looked at each other embarrassed. This woman had been given the wrong impression entirely, but I wasn't sorry that she had been given it. Which was odd for me and left me confused. I said thank you to the woman and she lead us out, we walked back over the art store and sat outside on the bench just then Alice came out of the art store. She does take a really long time to look for things.

Alice came smiling towards us, "Hey guys, sorry to keep you waiting, "She turned towards Bella not noting anything about her, "Ready to go clothes shopping." I silently groaned at that. If you thought Alice took long to get her art supplies you can bet she took just as much time to go shopping for her clothes. It feels like an eternity before she is finally happy with everything.

Bella smiled at her kindly, "Let's kick it." She smiled sympathetically at me, and asked if I wanted to join them. I really had nothing better to do until my guitar was ready so I agreed to go out shopping with them. This was going to be_ soooo_ much fun. I did want to keep an eye on Bella. To really make sure that she was okay. I felt really bad still.

Alice and Bella walked a head of me, I looked to the sketchbook Bella clutched in her right hand, and for some reason I couldn't stop the smile that spread across my face.

**BPOV**

To say I was embarrassed, was an understatement. I had ran into a bathroom in a place I had never been in and cried, then Edward came into that said bathroom and convinced me to get out. And he was holding my things, more importantly he was holding the notebook to which I had just sketched his face in. Talk about humiliating. Though he had sort of promised not to say anything to Alice, he seemed like he wasn't afraid to ask me about it later. That was for sure.

We were at the mall for another hour and a half, where I had gotten six things. A baby pink romper that was backless, with a pink bow just above my butt, I have this knitted white sweater that would go great with it that my grandma had made for me. A yellow dress that looked like a giant tank top, I had a light brown belt that would look awesome with it that I got from London, with it my nude knee boots my mom had gotten from Paris that she no longer wanted. These high waist denim shorts that were a light blue, they would look amazing with my Boxy Tartan Plaid Shirt that I got in New York with my back ankle boots. Alice and I had also stopped in Victoria's Secret which Edward volunteered going across to the Apple store. I had laughed at him, he had gotten so flustered. I only had gotten baby doll/slips to wear, Alice was the one going for the corsets and rather naughty ones. Poor Edward, he didn't want to know his sister shopped for stuff like that. I did get this very sexy green slip that had ties across the chest then just one string along the back. I got one that was a simple baby blue silk one, and a dark blue satin lace one. Once me and Alice were done, we walked out to meet Edward at the bench he was sitting at, his face went bright red when he saw that I had a bag from there. I had to hide my smirk. I didn't want to embarrass him anymore. Alice seemed to notice this as well and raised an eyebrow at him but then just walked towards the exit. Edward had now two guitar cases with him so it seemed he had gotten the guitar he wanted.

When we got to the car, Edward took our bags and put them in the back, and then went to driver's side. Alice seemed very abutment about sitting on the end and me in the middle. I tried not to read into it, but Edwards's knee was bouncing the whole car ride back. I turned the radio louder when I heard Half-life by Duncan Shriek **(A/N: suggestion listen to this song it is amazing no lie**) come on. Edward glanced at me with a half-smile, but didn't change the station at all. We kept it on the classical rock and it was good.

Edward pulled into my drive way, and opened the door to let me slide out his side, he went to grab my bag, and of course the Victoria's Secret bag fell to the ground showing all of what was in it. Of course my face went bright red, as did Edward's. I don't think he knew whether to pick it up, or let me. I luckily rushed to pick it up, but then ended up reaching my hand up to the car, but ended up palming Edward's, uh-huh-um, manly parts, which made my face even redder, one from doing so and the fact that he was well called to attention. I jumped up and he jumped back into the car, and I grabbed myself and waved by to Alice, who said she was picking me up in the morning for school, giggling the whole time clearly knowing what had just happened. I nodded a thanks and practically sprinted to the house. I closed the front door breathing heavy, and not from the running. I looked around no one was anywhere in sight, so I decided to head upstairs. There was Ronnie, Charlie and mom in Ronnie's room setting up her dresser. I still I had the one wall.

"Hey mom, Ronnie, Charlie." I smiled leaning against the doorframe.

They all looked up at me smiling, "Honey hey, did you just get here?" Mom asked coming over to hug me. I smiled in her arms and nodded. I said I was going to head into my room to put my stuff away. She smiled saying okay. I put all my stuff away, then decided to change into my painting clothes, running downstairs to the garage to get the paint from in there. I grabbed the green paint can along with the blue, yellow, pink and orange. I wanted to paint the landscape in my room of this meadow I had once drawn. It had these pink little flowers everywhere, and orange ones too, just everywhere and it was so beautiful. I wanted that in my room.

I started painting the green grass and meshing it together gently with the brown. It lit up the room, it reminded me of Edward's eyes. I finished the grass pretty fast along the four walls within forty five minutes, then started to paint out the sky of blue just simply along the walls so easily, and then started the trees that surrounded the meadow, then drew the break that would let in the sun. I painted the shadow of where I wanted the sun would be on the grass, then I went into Ronnie's room where everyone was and grabbed the ladder, and they didn't really question it. I began painting the ceiling mixing it with blue, and white for the sky and clouds, the painted the sun, leading the rays to where it was adjacent to where I had painted the shadow of the sun on the grass. That took me about an hour and a half to do all that. Then I finally sat down with the paint I had gotten at the store and painting all the little flowers orange yellow and pink yellow. It was so pretty. Painting all the flowers took me an hour and forty five minutes. But it was worth it. I felt like my room was completely. I went over a few details, like the ones on my closet door, and my regular door, to make sure the hinges didn't get messed up. I went into mom's room to grab the big fan. Her room furniture was all set up and beautiful. I loved it.

I put the fan in my room then headed over to Ronnie's to finish the last wall when mom called me down for dinner. I felt accomplished and relieved at all I had done. I felt good.

Until the phone rang.

**A/N: So what did you guys think? Any good? **** I hope you all liked it. I wonder who was on the phone though? ;) Review if you'd like! Thank you again for reading!**

**BellaLaila87**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Disclaimer: Not mine, is the Twilight characters. And not theirs, is me. (idk I thought that would be funny sorry lol)**

**BPOV**

Mom had gotten a call from Mrs. Stanley. And apparently Mrs. Stanley had um witnessed what had uh-hm happened between Edward and I. Apparently Edward and Jessica are broken up over the incident, though it seems as though Jessica was not the one who dumped Edward since when my mother tried to explain to her through her laughter that I had accidently fallen forward, she would not say that Jessica had ended things.

Once my mother was off the phone with Mrs. Stanley she couldn't stop laughing, even Charlie who was hiding his smile behind his hand.

I felt my face turn twelve shades of red. This had to be the most embarrassing thing that had ever happened to me. And now knowing this town, everyone knows what had happened and I haven't even attended the school yet! I called Alice who was just laughing the second she answered the phone.

I yelled, "It's not funny!" She couldn't even breathe, in between breaths she was like "I'm sorry" and "You're right it's not" but that didn't stop her from laughing until she really realized how worried I was about tomorrow.

"Bella, you just stick by me and *giggle* Edward, but you know not too close," And that started the laughing again. She actually dropped the phone. I was slamming my face against my floor while Charlie set up my bed trying not to laugh. I looked at him and shouted, "It's not funny!" He just burst out laughing. I huffed and stormed out front hanging up on Alice.

I went with my sketch book to sit on the porch swing we had. I sat there feeling my face start to cool off. I heard my cellphone ring, but I just ignored it. I didn't need to hear Alice's laughter right now, I know she doesn't mean it but this is really embarrassing! I just feel so weird.

I started to draw my dream meadow again, I wanted to see my place of serenity again. I needed it. I needed something to pull me from this hell. I know. I know it is nothing really I do. It's just something silly that accidently happened. But a relationship ended, and a rumor has been spread before I could even make myself known. It kind of sucks really badly.

A shadow of someone cast over me I assumed it was my mom, "Could you just leave me alone? Hee-hee ha-ha it was so funny now can you just-"I stopped talking once I looked up and realized it was Edward standing in front of me. My eyes must look like quarters. What the hell was he doing here?!

I felt my face get red again. My feet hit the floor, and I slammed my book slam shut as I stared at him. I was waiting for him to speak. But after a minute or two past of just us staring at each other I figured it was best for me to ask questions, "Edward, what are you doing here?"

He looked down at his feet and started to fidget. His face started to get red as well. Clearly he was here for the reason I thought he was here for. I half-smiled and patted the seat next to me, scooting over on the swing seat.

He sighed in relief I assume and sat down beside me. We just sat there for a minute in silence. He finally spoke after a few minutes, "I heard Alice on the phone with you," I felt my face get redder if that is possible, "She didn't mean to laugh I think at least. She told me you were worried about tomorrow," He was fidgeting playing with his hands, "I just wanted you to know there really isn't anything to worry about, god this shouldn't have even been a thing that you needed to worry about." I could sense he was getting angry. I couldn't blame him, this wasn't fun at all. It was so stupid!

"Look I ended things with Jessica. She was trying to make drama out of nothing with this whole thing just because she was spying out the window when she saw my car pull into your driveway and not hers." He huffed so annoyed, then looking at me apologetically, " But by doing that she spread the rumor that, um, that I cheated on her with you." I cringed at that word, _me_, involved with cheating, "But I am telling you, no one believes her. Really they don't they are just all laughing at her. The only people who do believe her are her bimbo friends." He rolled his eyes at that and I half-smiled, then he looked at me making sure I made eye contact, "But I assure you, no one will say shit to you. At least no one who is friends with me which is pretty much everyone but Jessica's friends. Just stick with Alice and Rose for tomorrow and they won't give you crap."

I felt reassured and I wanted to tell him thank you, but all of a sudden I just got overcome by how damn funny all this was and I just started laughing. Uncontrollable, snort laugh filled, can't stop whether I want to, laughing, and he just stared at me like I was insane. I tried to speak, "I'm not,*ha-ha* laughing at what you, *ha-ha* just said, oh gosh *ha-ha* it's just that this-this all is just so *ha-ha* ridiculous." And that just broke me I was dying practically crying from laughing. And eventually he joined in with me. We both starting leaning in on each other holding our stomachs at how funny all this was.

After we had cooled down and we were just softly laughing occasionally I finally spoke, "Thank you for coming over here to tell me that. That was very nice of you." I grabbed his hand a squeezed it smiling at him, then let it go.

He smiled softly at me, not saying anything but saying everything, then he looked at me curious, "What was it that you were drawing when I came up to you just now?"

I looked at him surprised but answered him truthfully pulling my notebook out, "I was drawing meadow I saw in a dream I had. It calms me down whenever I draw it. It's peaceful, my safe place." All the while saying that I handed him the notebook to show him. A look of surprise came across his face and he stared at me for a while then back at the picture then back at me, I finally asked what. He just said it was nothing. Then got up from the seat.

"I should get going. We have school tomorrow and apparently," He smirked, "I am driving you."

I laughed, "Oh won't that be a show." I laughed for a little longer with him then smiled up at him, "Sweet dreams Edward."

He looked at me for a while, then smiled back, "Sweet dreams Bella." Then he walk off in the direction of his house. I smiled to myself. Tomorrow was going to be okay.

...

Morning rolled around pretty fast. I was now officially sleeping in my own room. Waking up to the meadow was wonderful, I felt so at ease waking up. School started at 7, Edward had said he was coming around 6:30 to get me, since he knew I had to stop at the office first to get my schedule. It was very thoughtful of him to consider that. I got out of bed at 6, and got the yellow dress out that I had bought yesterday. I decided to include the light brown belt but I went with my light brown knee boots instead, with my old worn out brown leather jacket I got at a thrift shop in New York. Luckily it matched the belt and the shoes. I grabbed my dark blue Chanel shoulder bag my mom's best friend Paige snatched from fashion week, she is a model, a famous one at that. I loved this bag more than life. I let my hair fall in loose curls letting it be natural instead of trying to clip it back. I hoped in the bathroom to brush my teeth, then apply two coats of waterproof mascara. Luckily my mom has been taking care of our skin from the time we were babies, to teaching us how to care for it the right way as we started to learn. Not one blemish I was very thankful.

After I was done with that I grabbed a notebook from one of the boxes that was by the stairs marked as school supplies along with three highlighters and three pencils, and pens. I also had my charcoal pencils and sketchbook in my bag. Naturally. I also grabbed a pencil holder so that nothing spilt in this bag. I could not get a replacement that is for sure.

Mom was coming up the stairs when she saw me, smiling. "Oh honey you look you pretty!" Her eyes went wide, "Oh wait right here," She came back from her room with a necklace in hand, it was a gold locket that had a long gold chain. I gasped I knew exactly what locket that was. It was my great grandmothers necklace that grandma had given mom. Mom smiled at me, "Take it," She put it around my neck, it fell almost to the belt I was wearing, "It will bring you good luck."

I hugged her so tight, at a loss for words. I had admired that necklace for all my life. I didn't really have to say anything though, she knew.

Mom laughed holding me tight, "I have pop tarts in the toaster for you and a pot of coffee on, it's warm enough." She pulled back from me holding me at arm's length then sighed loudly, "Now wish me luck in the job of waking up Ronnie."

I laughed. Waking up Ronnie was like waking up a bear during its hibernation. Not a pretty sight. It is rather hilarious when you aren't the one waking her, "Good luck mom!" I shout-whispered winking at her, while she stuck her tongue at me.

I walked downstairs, and grabbed a throw-away travel mug, and grabbed two paper towels to wrap my pop tarts around. It was 6:25 so I had time to eat my pop tarts. I guzzled my coffee down, and filled another cup while tossing out my paper towels all done, when I heard a knock on the door. I quickly put the lid on, grabbing my bag, and then headed towards the door with my coffee. Opening the door there was Alice bouncing up and down in the cute outfit she had gotten yesterday, a green dress, with black ankle boots, she had stockings on underneath and was wearing a black cardigan. She looked awesome.

"Alice you look great!" I said as she hugged me.

"So do you Bella! Very nice! Aw you are wearing the yellow dress! I love that!" Then her eyes zeroed in on my bag and her mouth dropped, "Oh. My. God. Is that a Chanel bag?!" She started jumping up while I nodded laughing. "Holy shit how did you get one?!"

"My aunt Paige got it for me at fashion week in New York." I said trying to hold back my laugh as she fawned over it. It really didn't seem like too much of a deal to me. I mean that's how I got my dress I was wearing yesterday.

We started walking towards the car, Alice still drooling. Edward was out of the car, and opened the door, Alice climbed in the back closing the seat winking at me, clearly wanting me to sit in the front. Oh boy.

Edward narrowed his eyes on my coffee cup, "Bella." He drew out my name like a warning.

I just smiled friendly at him, getting into the car, "And a good morning to you too Edward." I closed the door and held the coffee mug out the window daring him to challenge me.

He just huffed rolling his eyes, and went to the driver's side. "You better not bring it into the car." He seemed to be trying to sound threatening, very much failing at it completely if you had to ask me.

I rolled my eyes, "I know the rules of the car Edward, thank you very much." I then proceeded to turn to Alice and talk to her about my aunt. She practically screamed when she heard my aunt had been a model from the Victoria's Secret angels, and now as a fashion designer for the world. She did scream when I said I could introduce her to my aunt when she came to visit for winter break.

As we pulled into the parking lot, there were a few cars already there. It only took us about five minutes to get there. I felt my stomach drop. I really hope Edward was right that no one would remember. I was going to open the door when Alice put her hand on my shoulder. I was confused, when Edward opened my door. I hadn't even realized he had gotten out.

I smiled at him, and he helped me out, taking my hand. Then he did the same with Alice. He was true gentlemen it seemed. You wouldn't have guessed that.

I looked around the parking lot, and all eyes were on us. That wasn't an exaggeration. Alice linked our arms together and Edward stood to my left, I felt completely grateful I had them in that moment.

They walked me to the front office, to which I was met with a little old lady, whose name tag said was Mrs. Cope.

She looked up from her desk smiling at us, "Hello, Edward, Alice, who is this?" She said it as if I was s little kid. I tried not to read in to that.

I smiled kindly, "Hi, I'm Bella Swan, I'm new here." I held out my hand to shake hers.

She raised an eyebrow at me, seeming to already form a judgment about me. Something told me she had heard about what had happened. But she shook my hand quickly, "Ah, so you're the famous Bella, your neighbor Mrs. Stanley was telling me about you. We're best friends." Yup she had heard.

I heard Edward groan quietly behind me. "I smiled as sweetly as I could at her, "Oh well isn't that nice. Mrs., Stanley really is such sweet neighbor. I was wondering if I could get my schedule though, and my locker number and stuff. I wanted to look around the school before I went off to class."

She looked slightly taken aback by me brushing off her comment at what she said. She probably expected me to get all flustered and embarrassed. "Oh well, right, um, here you go dear. Just have your teachers sign this piece of paper by the end of the day, and just bring it back here and the end of the day.

"Great. Thanks. Bye Mrs. Cope." I said quickly taking everything then pushing Edward and Alice out the door. I groaned, "Jesus, even the staff here know?! How small is this town?!" I asked looking at the two of them.

The both grimaced, "it's really small girl." Alice said, linking arms with me again, "But don't worry! It won't be bad, more than likely something else will happen by the end of this week, and everyone will have forgotten about it." She was trying to cheer me up. I appreciated the effort.

Edward took my locker number out of my hands, "Come on, your locker is over here by Rose and Jaspers." He walked forward, Alice and I following behind him.

As we went down the hallway I noticed Emmett at the end with two blondes, one guy one girl, who I assume are Rosalie and Jasper. People were staring the whole while, whispering but I just kept my head straight forward not caring. I didn't want to come off as weak. That was the last thing I wanted.

Emmett smiled when he saw us, saying hey. Jasper and Rosalie turned to smile as well. Rosalie zeroed her eyes in on me as I approached appraising me. "So. You're the chick who tried to give Edward a hand job." She winked at me then leaned in pretending to whisoer, "Personally I think you could do better than him."

I broke out laughing, seeing Edwards face look shocked at what she said, I smiled at her, winking back, "Well let me know who you have lined up that is better, and we'll see."

She laughed, then slung her arm around my shoulders, "Oh, I like you." She squeezed my shoulder, "I'm Rosalie, but you can call me Rose."

I smiled back, "Bella, very nice to meet you."

Everyone laughed, then Jasper steped forward, holding out his hand, "I'm Jasper, Alice will try to get you to call me Jazzy, but I beg you not you." Looking over at Alice affectionately wrapping his arm around her.

I laughed, "Nice to meet you Jasper, and if you promise not to make any punny jokes I think we will be good." I shook his hand smirking. He laughed and agreed to my conditions.

I took my locker number out of Edwards hands looking at the locker behind me, Rose grabbed my schedule from me while I unlocked my locker and made sure it opened properly, then put my jacket in it since it was really warm in here.

"Hmm. So you have first and second with me, then third with Alice, you have fourth with Jasper, then lunch with all of us. Then you have fifth with Edward, and sixth with Emmett and Jasper, then you have seventh on your own, and then eighth with me again then ninth with me and Alice." She said smiling at me.

I smiled, "Well that's a relief." Then I looked at her questioningly, "How do you know everyone's schedule?"

They all laughed at that question which I looked really confused at all of them, "Everyone knows every bodies schedule's Bella." Emmett said to me patting me on the back, "It's a small town, everyone tells everyone everything." He said winking, "The only person's schedule everyone didn't know was yours."

I winced, "Right. I keep forgetting how small this town really is."

Rose laughed, "Oh don't worry you will get used to it really fast." She pointed to herself and Jasper, "When we moved here when we were thirteen, it was a nightmare for the first two weeks, but it gets close to normal after that."

I smiled, sarcastically answering, "Wow that sounds great. Thanks." She smirked saying you're welcome. The warning bell, I assume, rang then and Rose pulled me towards our homeroom and we all said goodbye as we went separate ways.

Hopefully everything will go smoothly.

"Oh shit." Rose whispered looking at me, frowning, "I forgot Stanley was in our class."

Or not.

**A/N: So what do you guys think? Will Jessica go ape shit on Bella? Or will she leave her alone since she is with Rose? Questions, questions, questions. I promise to have the next chapter up by the end of this week! Luckily there are a lot of snow days apparently ahead of me so I should have a couple up this week. Review if you want! Thank you for reading!**

**BellaLaila87**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Disclaimer: You know it, I know it. I don't own Twilight. That's Stephanie Meyer's business.**

BPOV

I felt my blood run cold. I didn't know what she looked like, and I didn't know where she would come from. Rose went to sit down, as a chick approached. She had bleach blonde hair, but you could tell her routes were dark brown. It looked slightly tacky. Her boobs were smashed up to her face practically, wearing a skimpy top, and a skirt that barely covered her ass. No stockings, nothing and I mean _nothing_. She had black boots on that came to her knees, or higher and was wearing tacky red lipstick. All in all in my head I just thought, _I could take her. _Even if I had promised my mom I wouldn't fit in school again. I could take her for sure.

Her eyes were narrowed at me, but she had a sinister smile on her face, I started walking towards her. She was in my way of sitting next to Rose. She stopped in front of me and I just raised my eyebrow at her, "I'm sorry can I help you?" I asked her, playing the innocent face.

She let her guard down a second probably not expecting me to speak, but then it went straight to the bitch face again. Seems like she also inherited that from her mom, "Actually you can. You can start by keeping your newbie, slutty hands off of _my _boyfriend." She said smirking. The whole class could hear her. Everyone's attention was now turned towards us, probably waiting for the cat fight.

I just rolled my eyes, then looked at her pointedly, "Jessica was it?" She just smirked further. I looked her up and down, "Well first off, I'm not the one that should be referred to as being slutty." That caused her jaw to drop and everyone to 'ooohh', "Try a longer skirt next time, maybe about three inches longer, it will keep people from having to see all your business if you bend over," That cause more ooh's and her face to get red, "Second," I leaned in smirking at her, "last I heard, from Edward right?" I smiled when she didn't respond, but her face was certainly getting redder, "Yeah last I heard from Edward, was that you should be referring to him as your _ex_-boyfriend now." I tilted my head to the side smiling when I said 'ex', then I patted her sweetly on the side of her shoulder then wiped my hand on my dress, "It was nice to meet you Jessica, if you'll excuse me." I nudged her out of my way to sit next to Rose, "You're in my way."

I sat down next to Rose who was smirking and laughing, then lifted up her hand for a high five. Childish yes, but I did just that. The rest of the class was laughing, and whispering about what just had happened. Before Jessica could respond, our teacher walked in. Kicking off the start of class. This was going to be a fun day, I could tell.

…

The rest of the morning breezed by fast. By the time third period came around everyone knew what had happened, and was buzzing about it. Rose and I had been in Trig, then English world literature. When Rose passed me on to Alice, she ran up and high fived me laughing and hugging me. Rose said she would give full low down on how much, and I quote, 'sass I tossed at Jessica'. It was a great moment.

Alice and I chatted before class, it was drawing and I was so excited, as was she. She bragged about our teacher, Mrs. Clearwater. Saying she was the best of the best. I of course being biased could have said my mom was the best of the best, but I just nodded smiling telling her that was awesome. Once our teacher got in, she started right off with a lesson. I liked her already. I didn't like wasting time when it came to learning. She already had an assignment in place for us. It was to draw ourselves, and show pieces of our lives inside the painting as well. We had until Friday to do this. I was excited for this assignment, everyone else groaned at the task. But I took it as a challenge.

Going to fourth period, I met up with Jasper who just bowed before me saying I was the new master. I joked around saying well now that I had royal subjects, would I be carried around? He laughed saying that I probably could get away with that. We walked into Spanish class joking and laughing.

Our teacher was really cool, though I don't think she expected me to introduce myself in front of the class in fluent Spanish. She asked me why I hadn't take French or Italian and I told her I was already fluent in those languages, Spanish wasn't my better suit. Her eyes were wide as she tested my French and Italian which then lead to the discussion on where I had learned this. I explained in English for the class that I had lived in these places before. By the end of that period, everyone's jaws were open and Jasper had said I would be tutoring him. I just laughed not minding to help him.

When lunch time rolled around we stopped at the lockers to meet up with everyone. All of them but Edward was there. Emmett pulled me in a bear hug saying I was cooler then I had let on. I laughed while trying to breathe. Jasper then told them how I was fluent in a thousand languages which I just rolled my eyes, that getting Emmett to say I was tutoring him in Italian. Again I said I wouldn't mind. I liked being able to help my friends.

After that while walking down the hall to lunch, Rose went into full detail of what had happened giving me no chance to breathe a word in, which I really didn't mind. Alice was laughing with the guys at all Rose was recounting to them. I just rolled my eyes. They all had brought lunch, I was buying. Not much of a cooker as I said.

I hoped on line while they said they would wait at the table by the front of the cafeteria where they always had sat.

I was waiting for the line to move faster when I felt someone tap me on the shoulder. I turned to see a guy there, he had a baby face almost, blue eyes and blonde hair. He was smiling all cocky like, which made me instantly not like him. I just raised my eyebrow at him, "Yes?"

He faltered a bit at my hostile tone, but the smirk came right back, "Hi Bella right?" When I nodded he went on, "I'm Mike, Mike Newton." He said it like I'm supposed to know who he is. When I clearly didn't give him the reaction he wanted, he huffed, "I'm sure you've heard of me," Mike leaned into me, "And lucky for you it's your lucky day." He leaned in closer, which I took a step back, "You get to go on a date with me Friday."

I snorted, "Yeah thanks but no thanks." I turned around stepping forward when I felt a hand on my shoulder that spun me around. I looked Mike irritated that he was still bothering me.

Mike laughed looking at me like I was stupid, "No, *ha-ha* I don't think you get it, I asked you on a date." Looking at me like I hadn't heard him before.

I looked at him with the most surprised face, "Oooohhh!" I smiled relaxed, laughing, he laughed too, "Was that what you were asking," Mike smirked once more, stepping towards, then I dropped the smile, "It's still no." I rolled my eyes at him, then stepped forward and went to pay for my food when he grabbed my arm again, which I snapped at him this time, "If you want your arm to be in the same place it's in now, I suggest you move your hand Mike."

I glared at him as he stepped in front of me this time not touching me, "Look Bella, I get that you're new and all and don't know too much about me," He face was adorned with a cocky ass smile again, "So you don't know what an amazing offer you are turning down right now, so I'll give you another chance to change your answer."

I looked at him like he was insane. I looked towards the lunch lady to see if she thought he was serious. She shrugged looking at me. I smiled at her, gave her my money, and took the drink I had gotten with my food. I unscrewed my water and looked at Mike, then proceed to dump my water on him which he shouted 'what the fuck!'. Then I finally spoke, "And I don't think you understood me, my answer was no. And I'll give you a little tip." I stepped closer to him with his face still looking shocked, "When a girl say's no, not once but multiple times, she actually means no. So take your head out of your ass, and pay attention and notice when you are on the very rare occasion being smooth and when you're just being a plain jackass." I picked up my tray then and gave him my best bitch face then walked towards the guys. There was clapping around the cafeteria. I tried not to laugh at that. Apparently I am the only one who told him like it is.

I was walking down the rows to where everyone was and to say their faces were priceless was an understatement, it was cross between amusement to being shocked to being overly happy. Emmett and Jasper both got up from the table when I approached and bowed to me.

I laughed, while the rest of the cafeteria whispered about what had happened. I seemed to be doing that a lot today. Small towns were easily stunned by outsiders I could tell. It was true what they had to say that not much happened in small towns, and when something did it was the talk of the town for weeks to come.

Edward was at the table now looking completely amused by what happened, not going to the extent that Jasper and Emmett had. Rose and Alice pulled me in between them talking a mile a minute the second I sat down.

"You are my official hero Bella, you are the person I will be looking up to for forever." Rose said as I sat down with my food tray. I laughed at her, "Well I am very sorry I am your chosen role model Rose out of all the people in the world." As I said that that got Alice laughing.

"Hey don't knock yourself down Bella, it takes guts to stand up to people." Jasper said smiling shaking his head, "And on your first day here? Girl you are going to be going down in Forks High history as a bad ass that is for sure."

That made me laugh, looking at them like they're crazy, "Oh come on I can't be the only person that has stood up to them have i?" I asked sort of shocked.

"Well you aren't the first, but you are the first to have done it in a span of about four hours of being here." Edward piped in shoveling down some of his homemade mac and cheese. I raised my eyebrow at him, and he just shrugged.

I looked around for my drink then remembered, "Aw dammit I need to get another drink." That caused a fit of giggles from Rose and Alice again, to whom I just stuck my tongue out at them as I pulled my money out of my wallet. I huffed, someone else got up from the table too as I was about to.

"Don't worry about it, I'll get it." I turned to see Edward walking around the table to get on line. I looked after him confused, then looked at everyone at the table who were openly confused as well. We went on talking though about our classes, and what teachers we liked.

Edward came back then with my water, I he handed it to me, and I gave him my two dollars but he just shook his head. I was about to insist, but he just gave me a meaningful look that just said 'don't even try it'. I shut my mouth, I'd just sneak it into his bag during class.

The bell rang after we all had chat a bit about all of us meeting up after school to go to the diner that apparently they hung out at after school always on Mondays and Fridays. I agreed when they mentioned they had really great French fries there. And great hamburgers along with milkshakes. Something to look forward to when this day was over.

Edward tugged on my elbow as I was saying goodbye to everyone, pulling me down the hall towards our Biology class. I finally turned and slid my arm away from his, and he just shrugged. We walked in silence, which surprisingly wasn't uncomfortable, it was nice.

As we walked in the room I recognized two blondes that I really didn't want to recognize who were glaring very nicely at me. I groaned. Edward just laughed and tugged me by the elbow to sit next to him. I was grateful for that and told him so. He just shrugged again smiling slightly. I pulled out my sketch book and he asked me what I was working on. I smiled and started telling him I was sketching out my dream house, which he laughed a little at. We got into a good discussion about what we both wanted in our homes in the future. It was fun.

Our teacher wasn't there yet, which led to the next course of events.

Some hair pulled, two black eyes, and one concussion. Who said the first day wasn't eventful?

**A/N: Well it has been a fascinating day so far for Bella huh? I wonder who has the concussion. Watch out for the next chapter! I already started it. ;).**

**BellaLaila87**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Disclaimer: Twilight, belongs to Stephanie Meyers as do her characters.**

**EPOV**

Bella was showing me her design for her future house that she wanted in life. It was really nice. She would have a lot to talk to my mom about with interior design. I told her some of the stuff that I wanted in the future, which made her laugh, showing me on one of the pages that exact thing that she had drawn. It made me smile that we had so much in common. Everything was going fine until I felt a hand slide on my shoulders, and I felt myself get annoyed. Jessica.

"Hi Eddie." She whispered in my ear. I pulled away from her looking at her annoyed. What had I ever seen in her? She was dressed like she was working the corner after class. I really don't know what I was thinking. She was different at the beginning of the summer, before she started hanging out with Lauren and Tanya.

"What do you want Jessica?" I said coldly. She recoiled at the cold tone I gave her, but tried to smile seductively, her hands back on me.

"I just wanted to say hi sweetie, I haven't seen you all day." She kissed my cheek with her nasty lip stick. I could tell she was trying to make it clear to Bella that I was hers. Which was really pissing me off for some reason. I didn't want Bella to think I was still with her.

I grabbed Jessica's wrist, and pushed her off of me, "There's a reason for that Jessica. We aren't together anymore remember that?" I said it glaring at her, saying it loud enough for the rest of the class to hear it. That shit needed to spread like wild fire that was for sure.

Jessica's face went bright red at this. She looked at me pouting, or at least trying to, "Baby I thought we, we were just going to take some time apart? I really miss you and I am sorry that I overreacted." She glared at Bella, "I should have known you wouldn't try to get in that _sluts _pants. Who knows where she has been. Going around the globe with her _single_ mother, doing god knows what."

At that Bella reacted, "Excuse me? Do you see what you are wearing?! You look like you are about to go work the corner! And yet you have the nerve to call someone you don't even know a slut. And don't you even try to bring my mom in this when I have enough ammunition to go on about yours." Bella stood up, I put my arm out to stop her from walking around to Jessica, "And FYI bitch not that I need to explain myself to you, but nothing happened between me and Edward. And _that _is a fact along with the fact that you need to learn to dye your hair correctly because your routes are giving you away." Bella smirked.

Jessica's eyes blazed with anger, "Why you little slut!"And she lunged at Bella, grabbing at her hair, taking a few strands out.

(A/N: Some hair loss, check!)

I moved between them standing up, I could tell Bella was about to lunge at her. But just then Mike wrapped his arms around Bella's waist to stop her. At first I thought he was going to be a nice guy and help me out, but then he moved his hand and grabbed Bella's boob.

I saw red then.

But Bella beat me to it, turned around in Mike's arms, and punched him in the eye, which he proceed to scream like a little girl.

(A/N: One of two black eyes. Check!)

The next thing Mike did was something I never imagined a man ever doing. He shoved Bella down to the ground when she lost her footing and landed on her ass, he then started shouting, "God you are such a bitch, why don't you go back where ever you came from you slut!" Bella's face was shocked and embarrassed, she looked like she was going to cry.

I turned to Mike seeing red, and as he turned to me, I punched him in the other eye knocking him into a desk where he hit his head and past out.

(A/N: Another black eye, and one concussion. Check and check!)

Just then Mr. Banner walked in, and shouted, "What the hell is going on in here!?" No one answered him, but Bella proceed to stand up with the help of Mr. Banner, then explained to him what happened. Mr. Banner was to say completely shocked, and told Tyler and Ben to help Mike to the principal's office then to the nurse's afterwards. He cleared his throat, "Well class we have a new student today," He turned to Bella, "Bella Swan. Bella if you don't mind I apologize on behalf of Mr. Newton and Ms. Stanley, and if you would like to go to the nurse you can." Bella half-smiled at him, thanking him.

I raised my hand, "I'll take her sir. I don't think she knows where it is." Bella looked grateful for that.

"Yes Mr. Cullen you may," Then he leaned into me and whispered, "You did a good thing there young man. You show very good character." I smiled at him thanking him. Then he turned his attention to Jessica and said, "Ms. Stanley you know where the principal office is you may escort yourself there."

Jessica tried to protest, but with everyone in the room besides Lauren and Tanya backing up the true story Bella had told, she stopped when Mr. Banner gave her a stern look and walked forward leaving the room.

I grabbed Bella's bag for her, and put my arm around her to lead her to the nurse's office. Bella leaned into my touch. I had to stop a smile from spreading across my face. I heard an awe, from the room but I just kept on walking. To think it was only sixth period.

**BPOV**

To say I was completely shocked by what had happened, was an understatement. I had my hair pulled on, I got felt up, then shoved to the floor and called a bitch and a slut. Now I was being led by Edward to the nurse's office.

Wow.

I felt annoyed, but also, I felt embarrassed by what had happened. I can't believe what Mike had said to me. What a little shit, but I was really embarrassed by my outburst at Jessica. If Mike hadn't pulled me back, I probably would have tried to beat the shit out of her. And that was something that I hadn't wanted to happen. I had before at my old schools, gotten into a couple of fights. When you are the new kid it can be hard. Especially in a foreign country.

Edward asked me if I was alright when we got to the hall, which I just nodded and smiled at him. He had been really pissed in there. At what Mike had said and what Jessica had said to him for sure I had no doubt. All I knew was she had what was coming to her. No doubt she was crying to the principle saying it wasn't her fault. But it was her world against fifteen others. Hopefully her mom wasn't friends with the principal too.

"They are going to get in trouble." Edward said with confidence. "The principal doesn't tolerate violence," Then his jaw set, "Or women being treated like shit." I saw the anger then. And I realized he wasn't really angry about the whole Jessica thing, but at the way Mike had treated me. I guess chivalry wasn't dead just yet.

"Well that's a relief." I grimaced at we walked on, my ass hurt damn. I stopped then realizing something and turned to Edward, "Wait you won't get in trouble will you?!" I started freaking out, "Crap, you punched him! And he hit his head Edward, shit! You might get in trouble! Oh god, I'll talk to the principle and tell him who knows what Mike has told him, oh my gosh I'm so sorry." Then it dawned on me I had hit Mike, "Shit. My mom is going to kill me!" I groaned and went to lean on the wall, pulling away from Edward. 'If she finds out I got into another fight, shit! I am so grounded." I covered my face, she would totally take away Paris. Dammit!

"Bella." I just ignored him, he had been trying to get a word in this whole time but I hadn't listened. I started to breathe heavy, "Bella!" I finally looked at him shocked that he had raised his voice, he looked at me like I was insane. It wasn't the first time, "You are not going to get in trouble! You were defending yourself from the creep!" He said leaning down to my eye level looking at me, then he smiled, "And don't worry about me getting in trouble. I was defending you from that little shit. I won't be in trouble." He placed his hand on my shoulder smiling. I let a smile out, nodding, "Okay good, no let's get you to the nurse and make sure nothing is wrong with you."

I rolled my eyes but obliged him, "I have had far worse Cullen."

"Oh really Swan? Like what?" He was looking down at me and I just smiled saying I couldn't reveal all my secrets. He smirked, "I like secrets, I'll have to learn yours."

Interesting.

…

The rest of the day thankfully went smoothly without a hit or a swing. I had gym with Jasper and Emmett, then I had, then I had free period by myself, then I had Home economics with Rose and Alice. I warned them I couldn't be near a stove, and from what Alice saw I had at my house that one time, she didn't take that as a joke.

Alice and Rose were livid when they found out what had happened during Biology, as were Jasper and Emmett. Both parties saying Mike was a douche and Jessica was a bitch, and that Edward was a hero. Emmett offered to knock the socks off of Mike, but I told him I think two black eyes and a concussion was good enough. He laughed saying "I taught Edward well."

Alice, Rose and I went to our lockers, Rose and mine next to each other and Alice across the hall from us, when we went outside to meet up with the guys. Rose and Alice were on either side of me, so when we past Jessica and her posy they gave them the stink eye, and the scampered off in the other direction.

We all laughed, "From what I hear, Jessica is suspended from school the next two days and Mike is suspended for the rest of the week." Alice said, smiling. "That asshole had it coming, he has put the moves on Rose and me and half the student body of women, he needed his ass handed to him." I smiled at that. Glad to know that I wasn't the only one and sad also to know I wasn't the only one.

We were taking Emmett and 0Edwards's cars, which apparently what had happened this morning. Usually Alice and Jasper ride together and Emmett and Rose ride together, leaving Edward with his past lady love. Fun.

Alice and I got in the same seats as last time, and Edward got in the driver's side, pulling out, following Emmett over to the diner. It was this cute little place one the corner just down the street from school. I'd have to tell mom about it. This was probably where we were gonna have breakfast lunch and dinner on the weekends, and dinner on week days. Fun.

We walked in to the place, it had some kids from school, and then families from around. It looked like an old school diner, it was really cute. I liked it instantly.

One of the waitresses came up to us, she was an older woman, about in her late 20's, "Hey kids, usual table?" She said smiling then she saw me, and her smile got wider, "Oh well lookey here, we got ourselves a new comer! I sweetheart, I'm Maggie."

I smiled at her, "Bella Swan. It's nice to meet you."

Her eyebrows shot up at my name, "Well shoot, we talking the famous Bella Swan? The one putting the moves on Edward and the one who put the pains in my ass Jessica and Mike in their place?" I blushed but nodded my head, she opened her arms, "Oh you better come over here and give me a hug here missy, that news made my day." Everyone laughed and I joined in hugging her, "Shakes, fries and burgers are on me today kids." She said smiling at me after she pulled away. We all protested but Maggie just shook her head, "Non-sense, today calls for a celebration!"

We all laughed, and finally agreed. Maggie led us to our booth, and we all sat, me being the only one looking at the menu. I'd settled on a double cheese burger, with an extra side of fries and a strawberry milkshake. They all looked at me like I was crazy, because apparently I had just as much as the guys at the table. I just shrugged looking towards Maggie, "I can eat, what can I say?"

She smiled, patting Edward on the shoulder, "Oh Edward honey, you better snatch this catch up before another gets her." She winked, "She's a keeper." Edward turned a shade of red, and along with myself, the rest of them just laughed at our expense.

We chatted after Maggie put in our orders, talking about school and Rose and Alice asked me if I needed to get some school supplies, which they were correct in asking. At the house we only had a few notebooks, we had lost a lot of stuff while packing. They were heading out the little stationary store around the corner to get some stuff. I decided I'd tag along and call mom to see if she needed anything for Ronnie.

"So Bella, where exactly did you live before here?" Rose asked she was tucked under Emmett's arm next to Alice then Jasper, I was in between Emmett and Edward.

"Well, moving from I was last in Florida, but for the last three weeks I was in Peru." I said to her. They all looked at me amazed, besides Edward he had heard the story before with Mrs. Newton.

"Wow, how many times have you moved before? And where?" Alice piped in. She knew my mom was a famous painter, she probably didn't think I actually went with her though to all the places that she has been.

"Well before Florida, was New York, were in Spain for a summer, Delaware, Maine, and Indiana, then before, before, when Ronnie wasn't around we were in California, Italy, Greece, um, Texas, France, Russia when I was like three, and then Boston, and Phoenix. But we have traveled to other places besides those." I told them. I got that they would be surprised, they probably have only been to some parts of the US and maybe out of the country.

"No freaking way! That's amazing!" Rose said smiling, "But wait, how does the whole school thing work?"

"Well I go to school where I live." I said shrugging. I didn't really get the question.

Her eyes went wide, "You have actually gone to school in Italy, France, Russia, and Greece?! How did you learn all those languages?!"

I smiled, "Well, I learned them? I don't know, my mom taught us early on."

"Wow." Alice looked at me sort of panicked, "So wait, are you. Are you moving again soon?" She asked me and everyone in the group looked at me then too.

I smiled reassuringly, it was nice to know that they wanted me here, "No. My mom wanted me to have a stable last year of high school. But for the summer I don't know, maybe. During Thanksgiving break though I will be going to Paris for my mom's exhibit."

"Wow so your mom must be a really big name in the art industry." Jasper said.

I smirked at that looking down, "Yeah she uh, she's a pretty big name." Alice giggled, she probably has talked with her mom about mine. She wasn't just a big name, she _was_ the art industry right now. "It's fun getting to watch her live her dreams though. She has always wanted to be an artist since she was oh about seven."

Emmett chimed in, "What about your dad? Where is he in all of this? Does he travel with you guys?"

I got quiet, I looked down at my hands, and answered so I didn't have to see their expressions, "Oh uh, no my parents divorced when I was a kid." I looked up at them and smiled, or tried to at least. There looked at me sadly.

I looked everywhere but at them, then I saw Maggie with our food, "Oh hey here comes our food guys."

That got there attention. And they dropped it and dug into the food. And I can't lie this was the best fucking cheese burger I had ever had in my entire life. "Oh my god, guys I want to marry this cheese burger." I moaned and ate more. Everyone laughed around the table.

"Maggie's husband makes the best burgers ever, you won't find anything better anywhere." Edward said. We had ordered the same thing. Except he had gotten a vanilla shake and not as many fries.

"Seriously guys, either I marry this burger or I'll just get married in this diner." I smile looking off into the distance just imagining it, "Yeah that's the dream right there."

"God Bella you sound like Edward." Alice said rolling her eyes. I held my hand up to Edward and high fived him, he laughed and high fived me back. "Please, please tell me you wouldn't come on a date here at least?" I paused thinking about that, "Would you? Would you?!"

"Well. Yes I would." I held up my hand, "Because I love this food, and I would be comfortable here. I can't tell the number of dates I have been on and how uncomfortable I felt at the restaurants because they feed for birds?" I said waving my hands around, "Sometimes when you're on a date, you just want to feel like you are comfortable."

Rose smiled, "You know you're right. Sometimes you do just want to feel comfortable."

"What kind of dates have you been on though?" Alice asked me smiling and wiggling her eyebrows.

I rolled my eyes, "Oh god. You don't want to hear some of the dates I have been on. God." I leaned back in my seat, not realizing I was going into Edwards arm. I didn't move and neither did he.

"Come on you have to share! We will all share one worst date ever come on!" Rose pleaded.

"Alright, alright." I huffed, I really wanted to know what kind of dates they have been on. "Well I went on this date one time with this guy named James." I shook my head already shivering at the thought of that night, "The worst date I have ever been on in my life. I met him at this gallery my mom had in the New York, he was from a really rich family, and he seemed like a nice guy at the time. Well anyway he took me to this restaurant that probably cost about 1200 dollars a plate." That made every gasp, I nodded, "Yeah I felt so weird, and I didn't want to order the most expensive on there. But he kept trying to impress me with his money. Which I really hated." Shook my head annoyed. "I mean, that's great if you are successful but rubbing it in others faces isn't good. And the worst thing he did. He ordered for me."

Alice and Rose eyes bulged, "What?! No!" "You are joking he did not!"

All the guys looked at us really confused, "Wait what is the big deal if he ordered for you?" Edward asked looking at all of us then just at me.

I smiled, "It's not a big deal if he knows me and orders for me, but when it's a first date? And you are just getting to know each other?"

"It can be really awkward, and it tells what a guy thinks of you right off the bat." Alice said. I smiled at her and Rose. See they got it.

"Yeah so anyway, he ordered me this small tiny little salad that basically was a leaf and a slice of tomato." I said groaning. I covered my face laughing, "Oh god and when he went to bathroom I asked the waiter if this was all I was getting and he said that Mr. Hunter had specifically said that I only get this." Everyone at the table laughed, and I got a pat of sympathy from Emmett, "I literally felt like I was just being told I was fat, but then the waiter was like this is what he always orders for his lady friends. This just made me mad. I mean what the hell?! So I asked him, you know why did you order for me?" I start laughing again, "He said, I always dominate in the relationship, especially when in the bed."

"He did not say that." Edward was looking at me like I was crazy.

I grimaced, "Oh yes he did. I got up from the table after that and took a cab home." I drank some of my shake, "And that is why I would rather go somewhere I know than go somewhere I have never been, now someone else tell a story."

Alice stepped forward then, "Okay, okay, so before Jazz and I got together I actually went on a date with Mike." I gasped looking at her like she was crazy, "Oh yeah I know. I truly like to forget that had ever happened. One date forever scarred."

We were all laughing as Alice went around telling the story, then Rose went about this guy in Texas she had met.

It was a lot of good laughs. And looking around the table at all of them, I realized these could actually be friends that I have for life. People that I will keep around. I have never had those kinds of people. Only family that my mom has met around the world. It's nice to think that if I left here, I would have a reason to come back.

**A/N: It's nice to think that you can have people in your life for the rest of your life. That they will always be there for you. **** I hope you all have some friends and family like that. Thank you for reading! Review if you please ;)**

**BellaLaila87**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters of Twilight.**

**BPOV**

The next three weeks went by nicely, and quickly. Everything seemed to calm down when the drama spread that some freshmen at the school had sex with Tyler over the summer. That was like wild fire, I felt really bad for the girl, but she was flaunting it around that she had lost it to him so not so much anymore.

The following week after school started both Jessica and Mike were back, and other than catty glares from the both of them, nothing went down thank god. As the two weeks past, I got a lot closer with the Cullen's and the Hale's. We all just got a long really great. Alice, Rose and I even had a sleep over the past weekend. I never just had girlfriends before. They truly were great. I even hung out with Jasper and Emmett a couple of times on my own, Emmett talking about some sports teams we had in common, and with Jasper we went in deep conversation on history. It's something we both could go on forever about.

But the one Cullen I have been hanging out a lot with lately is Edward. We have a lot in common, but not too much that we can't have a good argument about. Last week we had spent four hours arguing over which band was better Rolling Stones or the Beatles, but we came to a healthy agreement that that was just something that can't be determined.

School luckily has been flying by easily, a couple of tests have past and I have gotten all A's on them. School has never been a hard thing for me. It always came easily, which my grandma says I get from my mother, certainly not my father. Which is music to my ears.

This weekend was defiantly needed. Saturday morning, I felt relaxed and lazy. I lounged around in bed until 10, then I got up and got some chocolate chip waffles, with whip cream on top, and a cup of coffee out on top the porch with me along with my sketch book.

It's raining out today, luckily it was a screened in porch. It's really pretty. It by far is one of my favorite spots in the house. Charlie found a little white outdoor coffee table and gave it to us to use on our porch. It adds a nice touch to the place. Mom was out shopping with Ronnie to get a few other things for in the house. And outside too. She was gonna get two couches, one for out here besides the swing, and a couch for in the living room. This place was bigger than any of the other homes we have had so we need a little more furniture.

I balanced all my stuff in my hands and set it all on Charlie's table. I felt like drawing again, but when do I not feel like drawing. Lately I had a pattern of what I was drawing, more like who I was drawing. Right now I was just focusing on eyes, deep green eyes. I don't know what he is doing to my mind, but all I can think about is him. I may only be just turning 17, but I have had boyfriends in the past. None clearly ended well, but none of them made me feel like what I am feeling now.

I turned my page trying forget about him, switching to sketching more of my future home. A wrap around porch, screened in like this one, a two story house.

When thinking about the future that is probably the only thing I have ever thought about. I don't dream about having a big flashy wedding, or who my future husband could be, or even kids for that matter. I don't know what the future holds for me. I'm more about living on the edge of my seat. But when I do see the future I see this house. No idea where it will be, whether it will be in this country. But I just see this house, lounging around on the porch, drawing on the little balcony upstairs, I just see peace.

"Knock, knock." I jumped and looked up from my drawing to see a wet haired Edward. He was grinning at me, wearing dark blue jeans, white t-shirt and a black jacket, with black sneaker. He looked perfect. "Sorry I didn't mean to scare you."

I laughed tugging on my ACDC t-shirt, "Too late for that." I stood up opening the door for him, pulling my sports shorts down a little more, "What brings you to this side of the street?" I moved my sketch book to the table and patted the swing for him to sit down.

He smiled sliding off his jacket, and placing it on the arm of the swing, "Well I was just walking around and I saw your porch light on and I thought well hey I wonder what is doing at the Dwyer house." We both laughed, "No actually, I just wanted to see what you were doing." He looked over at my sketch book, "And apparently if I had to guess I would have guessed right!" He went to grab it but luckily I was faster.

I smirked at him, "Well I'm sorry I am so predictable." I stuck my tongue out at him, just making him laugh some more, "Did you want something? Soda? Any food?" I said walking towards the door to the house.

He stood up walking with me into the house, "Uh, do you guys have coke?"

I raised an eyebrow at him, looking at him like he was completely crazy, "Caine?"

His eyes got huge, "No! No, no, no, no god, no I don't do that no, no I meant soda, Coca-Cola just soda god no-"

I opened fridge laughing, looking at him, "Edward?"

"Yeah?" Looking still slightly panicked, not making eye contact with me.

"I was just kidding." I hid behind the fridge smiling at him.

He just shook his head rolling his eyes, "Of course you were. Pay back for the scaring you thing then huh?"

I just smiled shrugging my shoulders placing a Coke on the table, grabbing myself one as well. "Anything to eat?" He walked over to the fridge by me.

"Um, I guess some pretzels will be good." I grabbed the bag of pretzels off the top of the fridge and the bowl Mrs. Newton had given us. I dumped the pretzels into the bowl, Edward grabbed the bowl and the sodas for me and I held the door open for him.

"SO what are you drawing in that notebook of yours huh?" Edward asked setting the bowl on the table and opened up his soda.

He always asked me that, whenever he saw me with it. I just rolled my eyes, "Look whose becoming predictable now." That earned me a poke in the side, I waved off his hand, laughing, "Nothing really, I'm just trying to think of who to draw for Mrs. Clearwater's class." I huffed. "She wants us to pick a subject, a person to be exact, but I don't know who to draw." I shook my head. "Ronnie would never stand still long enough for me to draw her, and Mom once she got home was off to Seattle, and Alice and Rose probably would be too nervous and I didn't want to put them on the spot like that."

"So draw me." My head shot up looking at him surprised. He said it with such ease like it was the obvious answer.

"Wait what?" He smirked at me, then leaned back in his seat taking a sip.

He finally spoke, "Why not? Everyone else you've come up a reason why you can't draw them, and you know Jasper and Emmett would never do it, so why not me?"

I hesitated, "Well yes but-"

"So come on! Just draw. Look I'll pose right now." He got this constipate look on his face as he brought his foot up to rest on his knee.

I laughed, "Edward-"

"Come on, it can't be that hard for you! Unless there is a reason you don't want to draw me?" He said looking at me with a weird expression on his face.

I got defensive then, "No there isn't." I took a second to think about it then huffed, "Fine. Give me two minutes to set up my drawing room and I will be ready to draw you. And no." I said narrowing my eyes as he was about to open his mouth, "I am not drawing you naked so shut up." He broke out laughing holding up his hands.

I ran into the house and down the hall into my drawing room and closed the door. It was a mess in here, I had paintings everywhere. I opening up my cabinet and started putting away some stuff, moving some of my pictures out of the way especially the ones of Edward himself. It would be so freaking weird if he saw them.

I moved the chair I use for when I am painting on my easel so Edward could sit. I would sketch him first, then paint him. Knowing him he would want to see the whole process, so I was prepared to be watched by this knuckle head.

I finally got everything set up the way I wanted it, locking the cabinet. I double checked everything, then I went out to the porch to get him, "Okay you ready?"

He looked up at me smiling, "Let's do it."

He walked ahead of me to the room, he knew where it was he had just never been in there before. I never let him. No one was allowed in that room except me.

Edward looked around the room, at some of the paintings I had won prizes for and at the ones I just loved the most. "Wow, I forget how amazing your work is Bella." He said smiling turning around the room, then he looked at me, "You really are going to be somebody in the art world."

I blushed smiling, "Thanks." We looked at each other for a few minutes till I finally got control over myself, "Okay so just sit down right there, and just relax. No poses no fancy stuff just find a comfortable spot."

He did as I asked, sitting down getting comfy on the chair. I sat down behind my sketching table, getting comfortable myself. After a few minutes I asked him if he was ready and he said he was.

Drawing Edward was easy for me. And now with him sitting in front of me letting me draw him, it was even better. I was only going to draw him from the shoulders up, making it easier for me to focus on his face.

I looked up after drawing out the shape of his head, and his shoulder, making out his hair to see him staring directly at me. It was an intense stare, one I never experienced before. I met his gaze full on he had that crooked smile on his face as I met his eyes. I wanted to capture it so I held up my hands smiling, "Don't move, and don't stop smiling like that." I broke out into a huge smile as I started to outline his mouth on the page.

I heard him chuckle as I kept on drawing franticly, smiling because I had never been able to get that smile down, and now here he was making that smile for me.

I looked up again his smile still in place, I started drawing out his nose, curving around his eyes, drawing lightly his eyebrows, and the hollow of his cheeks as he smiled like that.

I took about a half hour to perfect him completely. But I finished, and I let him know. He huffed out a finally, then came over to see what I had done. "Bella." He looked at the picture in awe. I felt myself blush a little even more proud of my work, "This is amazing." His eyebrows scrunched up, "but I thought you had to paint it."

I nodded, "Yeah I do, I just didn't want to make you sit through an hour long process, I was just going to paint it now, of course re drawing it."

I pulled my chair over to my easel, ripping out the picture from my sketch book, and clipped it to the side of my easel. Edward dragged his chair as I knew he would, not saying he was going to stay or anything just watching me as I pulled my brushes out. I could feel his breath on my shoulder as I pulled his arm out in front of me to compare his skin to the paint, which he laughed at.

I then turned around and gripped his chin between my fingers, taking him by surprise, but I was looking to see what color red I should use for his cheeks, then I was staring at his eyes. That color green. I couldn't decide how I would color those in. Maybe light green, a little touch of bronze, and a touch of brown. He started to lean into me for some reason. I just dropped my hand from his chin and pushed him back into his chair, I heard him sigh as he sat back down. No idea why he did that, but I kept on painting. Using the thin brush to help darken some spots that I had done in the drawing.

It took me a while to get every detail down, but after pulling on Edward's hair and looking at the shirt he was wearing, I finally finished. By the time I was done, it was about twelve thirty.

I sighed happy I had finally finished, I turned to him smiling, "Thank you so much Edward."

He smiled back at me, "Don't mention it Bella. It's fun watching you do what you love." He tugged on a lock of my hair, standing up in front of me. I forget how tall he is.

I felt my heart racing again, so I stepped out of the way from him to move my chair back. "Thanks. It's nice having really great friends to support me." I said smiling looking behind me at him. Then I stopped suddenly turning to look at him curiously, "What is it exactly you want to do Edward? I never really asked you that."

He looked over at me, running his hands through his hair. He did that when he was nervous. Huh. "Well I want to be an architect actually." He said running his hands over his knees. I looked at him completely surprised.

"No way! I would have thought you would want to be a musician or a doctor like your dada or something." I said shrugging over at him.

He smiled nodding his head, "Yeah I would get why you would think that. It was a dream of mine until recently." He shook his head grinning, "I don't know something changed, I just, I never thought of myself as anything other than a musician, but then I just started getting these ideas, and wanting to create. To be honest, I always wanted to create something out of nothing, I just thought I could only do that with music, I don't know." Edward looked down but then looked up at me smiling, "But there was this moment, this moment where I realized, I could create a building, a store, even a home out of nothing."

I smiled at him, seeing he is so passionate about something was wonderful. I knew exactly how he felt. Having a passion so strong to pull you through. I could see it in his eyes, some switch had went on. "Wow Edward that's wonderful! I'm so happy that you figured out what you want. That is the greatest feeling when you know exactly what you want to do in life."

"Yeah, it's like no other feeling. Now don't get me wrong, music isn't out of my life. I still love it, but I really could never see myself doing something further with it. I don't want that fame. It terrifies me, and I don't really see myself going on tour with a famous artist. I am happy just playing for myself." Smiling happily.

I couldn't stop the impulse from hugging him, "Edward god that is wonderful. I'm so happy for you!" I felt his arms wrap around my waist. His head was on my head.

'Thanks Bella. That means a lot. To me." He hesitated, pulling me back at arm's length, "Hey do you think you could help me out? With the drawings and everything? The colleges I am applying to for it, then want a portfolio and I-"

I held my hand up silencing him, "Think nothing of it. Of course I will help you with your portfolio! Where are you thinking of applying to?"

I moved out of his arms, and went to place my painting over on my desk to let it sit and dry. I went to go to the door, to head out with Edward following, "Well I am applying to Cornell, Columbia, and Washington State."

I smiled over at him as I walked into the kitchen grabbing a mini ice cream tube of cookie dough. I grabbed two spoons and sat down at the table, "No way! I'm applying to Columbia, Washington State but I'm also applying to the University of California." I took a scoop from the ice cream waving him to come sit down and have some.

He shook his head sitting down taking a spoon, "Yeah I figured they have a really good art program at Columbia." He looked over at me nervously when he took a scoop but then finally spoke, "Which one do you think you will go to."

I smiled, taking another scoop, "Well which ever one I get into really." I laughed, "But the one I really want to go to is Columbia. I miss New York so much. But I know if my mom stays here she would want me to go to Washington even if she says it doesn't matter where I go as long as I am happy."

"You should go where ever makes you happy, Bella. You have to think of you when it comes to your future." Edward looked at me with the most serious expression I had ever seen on his face the last month that I have known him. He is always so carefree and happy. He has never really talked about the future in our conversations.

I looked down a million thoughts running through my head, "Yeah, yeah I know. Where did you want to go to?" Still looking down at the ice cream.

"Well, both schools in New York ranked the highest for architect. I really want to go where I have the better chance of making the most of my career. So either Columbia or Cornell."

I finally looked up at him smiling, "That would be cool if we went to the same school. I would at least know one person, and you wouldn't be wandering around the city all clueless." I teased him. Right off the bat you could tell he wasn't a city boy. He had lived in Forks all his life, he was a small town boy. He would need a guide to survive.

Edward laughed, "Yeah it definitely would be great. Having you there to make things less overwhelming would be wonderful. But really just you there is enough."

We just smiled at each other for a minute. We always end up in these moments where we are just gazing at each other. It's so strange yet wonderful all at once. But for some reason this felt differen.t He started to lean a little towards me, and I knew that look. I had to stop it immediately so I broke the silence, "Hey do you want to go to the diner? I'm starving." I got up from my seat and went to grab my sneakers, and my wallet.

I heard Edward groan silently behind me, "Huh, yeah sure I guess, let me just go get my car." He looked gloomy, and irritated. It was better to pretend I was clueless in the whole scheme of things. I couldn't let this go further than friendship. Nothing good ever happens in small towns that I have learned.

"Let me walk with you." I said smiling walking out with him. I grabbed my jacket, while he grabbed his from the porch swing. I locked up and we headed out.

I couldn't let myself get hurt, and I couldn't let Edward get hurt either. It's the way things had to be.

**A/N: So what do you guys think? Do you think Bella is being stupid rejecting Edward like that before he even has the chance to make something happen between them? And what do you think sprung Edward's sudden career choice? Lots to think about here. Review if you would like **** Thank you all for reading!**

**BellaLaila87**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Disclaimer: No, no I am not the owner of the characters of Twilight, I know, I know I am also not the owner of the book Twilight either thank you for informing me.**

**Dear readers,**

**Hi! Just preparing you there are going to be some flashbacks that you will have to endured, but they are worth the story I promise! And I just wanted to say thank you for reading this story. : ) It means a lot to me! I can't believe I am already on chapter 10 of this story, and that it's been almost two weeks since I started this story. This has to be the fastest I have gone through writing a story. Thank you for the reviews, they definitely help to inspire what happens next in the story! So please keep reviewing! It helps so much to get my ideas straight!**

**BellaLaila87**

**EPOV**

November.

It has now been nearly two months since Bella moved here, and it has been exactly that amount of time that I have been unable of getting Bella Dwyer out of my head. She has changed me for all the better, everyone has noticed. My parents especially, they are so happy that I have finally chosen a career path that I can become something. Not that they ever discouraged the idea of me being a musician, they always supported me, but this new passion I have found to be an architect. It has taken me to a whole new level of happiness. I am always having ideas, creating all these new buildings in my mind. I already went to my councilor earlier on in the semester to switch into the art class that Bella and Alice were in. It has three chapters on architecture, luckily I hadn't missed them. I was taking a class for over the summer at Washington State for a drawing class to further my portfolio and with Bella's help I was going to start drawing out my ideas.

She has changed me in ways I never knew I could be changed. She has made me see things I never have seen before. Things I never thought to look at. I was focusing more on school, trying harder. My grades weren't bad before, but getting into college, I wanted to try harder. Give myself better odds. I wanted to try. I had a reason to want to try now.

My dad brought it up to me once when Bella had left after one of our drawing sessions.

"_Son?" Dad had come into the foyer as I watched Bella walk down the street to her house._

_I turned to him after Bella walked into her house. "Yeah dad?"_

_He was smiling at me, "Would you mind coming into my study son? I wanted to talk to you about something if you don't mind?" He didn't wait for me to answer, he went down the hall into his study. I sighed following after him. I had a feeling I knew where this was going to lead. More college talk. I had finished all my applications, but he really wanted to help me with making my decision on where I wanted to go. Help me base it on somewhere that would help me in the future._

"_Sit down son. I just wanted to talk to you about something." He looked at the expression on my face and laughed, "Relax it has nothing to do with college I promise." I sighed smiling at him, taking a seat. I loved talking with my dad about this stuff, but it could get tiring, "No, no not about that, just about the young lady that is helping you with you portfolio."_

_I felt my eyes get wide, wiping my head up to meet his gaze. He was smiling nodding his head, "Oh come on son, you didn't think your mother and I missed the way you look at Bella? How you are always over her house, or going to the diner with her?" He laughed, "It is very obvious to us, but don't worry I don't think Bella has quite caught on to it all."_

_I sighed annoyed, "Yeah that's the problem."_

_Dad looked at me questioningly, "What do you mean? Are you ready to tell Bella how you feel?" He leaned forward in his chair, getting concerned clearly._

"_Well yeah I am. The last month or so I have spent just trying to get to know her really. But now, lately I just want to tell her finally. But she hasn't taken any of me hints! Normally a girl would notice someone pursuing her! But not Bella. She hasn't caught on to anything." I tugged on my hair. "Do you think…do you think she- that she doesn't feel the same for me?" I looked up at him feeling lost. I had never felt such strong feelings for a girl before. But with Bella is was always intense, always wonderful and I couldn't just let that go._

_Dad pursed his lips, "Well son that's hard to tell. I don't know Bella as well. But from how I see the way she looks at you son." He shook his head smiling, "I truly think she does have feelings for you, but she is just hiding them. You can be pretty intense when you are passionate about something son." He said the last thing laughing._

_I laughed too, "Yeah I know. I thought about that." I sighed, "I know she feels it too. There is this connection that is there. We get each other you know? And when she talks about what she loves, it's like no other thing in the world." I smiled shaking my head. "I have to admit, she is the one that got me into the idea of architecture."_

"_You don't say." My dad said laughing._

_I rolled my eyes, "Shush it. She just trigged this idea in my mind that there is another way of creating something out of nothing. That I didn't have to just do that with music, but that I could physically create something that would be marked in history." I looked up at my dad smiling, "She just- she just makes me believe in everything."_

_My dad was now grinning from ear to ear, "Son, I have to say that is just wonderful. That's what your mother does for me. The first day I met her, she just made everything seem to glow and sing." He looked off into the distance seeming to walk down memory lane._

_I smiled. I liked to think that Bella and I were like my parents that we could be like my parents. Have the future that they have. It gives me hope watching their happily ever after. Seeing my brother and sister so happy already, it just makes me want it. I have been on dates before, and I have had two relationships, but none of them have made me feel like the way Bella makes me feel. She sends my heart soaring every time she comes into the room, heck every time that I _think _of her. She is truly something else._

My mom approached me about it too, basically saying the same thing. I even talked to Emmett and Alice about it. I had asked Alice for advice about what to do about Bella. She just sighed telling me that Bella has had a rough past with guys, and that I should be careful how I pursue her. That I should take baby steps. Which is why I haven't asked her out yet. I was going to wait until after she came back from Paris after Thanksgiving break, but that it another two and a half weeks away. I don't know how I am going to last that long. I just want to take her in my arms and kiss the hell out of her.

But I also didn't want ot rush her. I wanted her to see all I was seeing at her own pace. I didn't want to just blow all this up in her face. Baby steps like Alice had said. I have to give her time.

I just didn't know how much longer I would be able to last in giving her time. I just wanted to be with her already. Now that I had her, I never wanted to let her go. Ever.

**BPOV**

It is getting harder to fit my feelings for Edward. The last three months have been absolute torture with him, being his friend, helping him with his portfolio, helping him draw out his ideas. It have been hell. I just wanted to let myself go and be with him, but I couldn't get hurt. I refuse to get hurt like the way my mother did. I won't allow it.

I haven't been hurt by a guy, Alice and Rose asked me about it one time when we had a sleep over the past few months.

" _Hey Bella?" I turned to Alice smiling asking her what's up. We were at Rose's house, watching Clueless on VCR eating popcorn, raw cookie dough, and having vanilla shakes from the diner. Rose and Emmett got in a fight, so we decided to have a no guy zone night._

"_What is the down low with you and my brother?" She asked smirking at me as I squirmed in my position on Rose's king sized bed._

"_Yeah what is going on between you and pretty boy over there?" Rose asked smiling and poking me in the side. _

_I just rolled my eyes at them, "Nothing is going on between me and Edward. Why would you guys think that?" Focusing my eyes on the screen which Rose now has paused, "And I thought this was a guy free zone huh? What happened to that thought?"_

_Rose just looked at me pointedly raising her eyebrow at me, "This is a guy free zone meaning no boys allowed not no boy talk allowed. Come on Bella you can tell us if you have the hot's for Alice's brother, it's no big deal."_

_I felt my head spin a little. I was biting my lip debating if I should tell them but then I realized, this is what best friends are for. To share all those secrets you have in your mind that you can't tell anyone else. "Okay. So I like him. A lot." I buried my face into my pillow as they squealed over what I had admitted. _

"_Bella is smitten!" Alice giggled, "Why haven't you let him make a move?! You have to know he likes you to, don't even try to play dumb!" When I was about to protest, "He is crazy about you. I know this because I live with him and I am telling you this because the whole world knows it." _

_I looked down and took a piece of the cookie dough, "It's complicated guys. Not because of guy history. Lord knows I ended them before they could ever reach heart break." I sighed. Biting my lip again, "it's because of what happened with my parents."_

_Rose and Alice looked at each other. They have now known me for three months and I still had never told anyone what happened between my parents. It was just something I didn't talk about. And they knew it. If I was opening up about this it was big. They each placed a soothing hand on me reassuring me that it was alright to tell them. "My dad left us when I was eight and Ronnie was just a baby." I laughed bitterly, "Actually no, we left him when my mom found him in their bed with our next door neighbor, his old high school sweetheart." They both gasped shocked by this clearly. "He had asked my mom to move there in Indiana so that they could raise Ronnie and me more stable, meanwhile all he really wanted was to be back there with that bitch." I felt the tears coming up, "He married her, I was invited to the wedding and so was Ronnie, but neither of us wanted to go. We hadn't heard from him in three years. We found out about the wedding from the invite. It broke my mom's heart."_

"_Oh Bella." Alice wrapped her arms around me, Rose did the same._

"_What a jack ass. Bella he doesn't deserve any of you." Rose said hugging me with Alice. "I'm so sorry that happened to you."_

_I sniffled, "I am too. I did go visit once, you know when I was thirteen after they had been married a year. When I got there Elizabeth was trying to act like she was my mom and got irritated with me when I didn't treat her like my mom. My dad barely paid any attention to me. Then two days into the whole thing, they tell me they are pregnant and probably won't have time for me to be around that's why they wanted me to visit now." I shook my head trying to stop the tears, "I called my mom right after to book me a flight back home. I called a taxi cab at eight o'clock at night, and my dad never came after me."_

"_My god, my parents are divorced too, but I don't know what I would do without my dad in my life." Rose said shaking her head her eyes filled with sympathy, "I am so sorry, god I don't know what else to say to that. I get why you aren't jumping into things with guys all at once. That can all be so overwhelming. And then to have history like that to top it off."_

"_I know I could never understand any of that Bella, but I am sorry like Rose. But you do that Edward would never do what your father did." Alice said rubbing her arms. "I know the town has played him off to be a Casanova and all that, but he is really a true gentlemen and a really great guy. And I am not just saying that as his sister. I am saying that as your friend so you don't let someone like him pass you by. Not many guys like him come around honey."_

"_I have to agree with Alice on that one sweetie." Rose said, running her fingers through my hair, "If it wasn't for her pointing it out to me with Emmett, I wouldn't be with him. And yeah, we are in a fight right now, but I know he is going to call tomorrow morning, ask for us to talk again and we will work it out through it all and we will go on." She gently turned my head towards her, "Bella I'm not going to pretend here with you and tell you that you and Edward will be together forever. When it comes to relationships you just have to let things happen. You have to take risks. Like the way you do with your paintings, and traveling the world. You need to let him in, to see if it will be anything one day. You can't just push every guy away in fear that he will be like your dad."_

I had taken Rose's and Ali's words into full consideration and even talked to my mom about it which just earned me a slap over the head for 'thinking so stupid and letting your dumb ass dad's actions scare you from what you want in life' but then she sat down with me really and told me that just because my dad turned out to be a bum doesn't mean every man was. She compared to Charlie. And I had to smile at that. He was a great man. Truly he was. He was everything and more. I could tell mom was falling for him, and falling for him hard. Every night he came for Sunday night dinner, she got dressed up to her best. I don't think she wanted to tell Ronnie and me yet, but she had to know that we were thrilled. More than likely she wouldn't tell us until another four months rolled by.

Ronnie even considered to call him dad. She loved him very much. She looked up to him as the father figure she never had. I was happy he made my family happy. Charlie really was a good guy. I didn't mind him, and he didn't mind me. We both are quiet people, so whenever we sat alone together we just enjoyed the quiet together.

I was heading over to Edward's house right now. We had another drawing lesson before I left for Paris. I was leaving in two days. I was so excited, I couldn't wait to be back in Paris. I had missed that place like crazy. But I didn't want to leave things with Edward unknown. I wanted to tell him everything. Like with my dad, and how I felt. I felt he needed to know and when I got an idea in my head, I couldn't get it out.

I was going to tell him.

I knocked on the Cullen's door and Esme answered, smiling bright as ever, "Bella! Dear how are you doing?"

I smiled at her, "I am great and how you are doing Esme?"

"Oh dear I am going great, oh come in come in, it's going to be raining soon, I don't want to make you wait out here." She pulled me in as the drops started. Esme the past few weeks have been wonderful. She is so sweet, and she and Mrs. Newton have been bringing us some dinners the last few weeks, and her and my mom have become really close.

"Thanks, I'm just here for Edward, we have one more lesson before I go off to Paris." I said, as Jessica came down the stairs with Edward behind her.

I felt my smile fall and my stomach drop. Edward saw me at the last minute and his eyes were wide. And he looked completely panicked. I stood my ground. Not wavering for a minute. I heard Esme huff next to me as Jessica came down the stairs smirking at me.

"Thank you so much Esme for having me over for a little while. I appreciate really." Jessica said, trying to hug Esme, who just held out her hand.

"It's Mrs. Cullen, and you are welcome Jessica, though I thought you were just getting some of your things that you had given Edward." Esme smiled sweetly at Jessica as her smile faltered at her being caught. I wouldn't let this fact change my expression though. I didn't want Jessica to see that just her being here affected me for the slightest.

Jessica smiled at Esme with a tight smile, "Yes I did thank you, amongst other things." She then turned to Edward going to hug him but he just stepped out of her reach, and she looked surprised but then annoyed, holding her purse tighter to her, "Well thanks again Edward. I'll see you soon." She said that last part looking at me pointedly. Just looked back at her completely unfazed. "Bella." She shoved me as she walked out into the rain.

I just rolled my eyes trying to remain unfazed, "Ready to start Edward." I said looking at him with a tight smile. This definitely put a sour spot on my plan to tell him. I don't know how I was going to do this.

**A/N: I love Esme. Putting Jessica in her place. She's the best truly. Feel bad for Bella though, because Edward didn't exactly chime in that that was all they were doing. Let's see what happens next. Will Bella really tell him? Or do you think Edward will beat her to the punch? Review if you'd like!**

**BellaLaila87**


End file.
